Wishing to Forget the Past
by blueorchid7
Summary: Tea really wants to forget about all the events that had happen when the Pharaoh Atem goes into the afterlife. What happens if she meets a lady who says she make Tea's wish come true. Will Tea go and tried to forget? Will it cost her a price?
1. Wishing to Forget

Wishing to Forget

**This is my first story. In addition, I am new to this. So this chapter is bit short.**

**Chapter 1...**

The duel had finally ended. This would be the last time we would see Atem. Tea was hurt and upset that Atem was leaving to go into the afterlife. She wanted more than ever to have him stay but she knew she was being selfish if she asked him to. Atem went on into the afterlife she tried to run up and stop him. Then Joey grabbed her shoulder and shook his head in sadness. She knew he was gone to be with his family and friends from ancient times. She had tears in her eyes. Then all of a sudden the building was falling Tea was afraid Joey, Yugi, Ishizu, Marik, Tristan, Kiaba, Mokuba, and everyone else was in the tomb would not make it out alive so we ran to the exist.

* * *

3:00 in the morning on Monday

Tea awoke from the dream. She looked around and realized it was another dream about him. She hated that it has been so far three weeks and she was still dreaming about him. She looked at her alarm clock to discover it was three in the morning. Tea lay back down in bed. "Come on Tea it is time to move on." She said to herself. So she shut her eyes trying to forget about the pharaoh and the Milliennium items. "I wished I could forget everything." Said Tea. She later went back to sleep and hoping not to remember what happen three weeks ago.

* * *

7:30 in the morning on Monday

Tea stretched out her arms, gave a long yawn, and then looked at her alarm clock. "WHAT!!!! 7:30 I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN." Tea exclaimed. She took what seemed like a five-minute shower and then got dress in her school uniform for school. She went to the mirror to brush her brown hair. She grabbed her book bag and her house key and ran out the door.

"I can't believe I'm going to be late again." Tea said frustrated at herself. _I wish I could forget everything that happened. I wish I had a different life._ Little did Tea know that her wish was about to come true and not a moment to soon. She kept walking and saw a little lady walked up to her. "Hello child" she said to Tea. Tea looked at the lady and gave a small hearted smile. "Hello" said Tea. Tea had continue walking until the lady said in a whisper but loud enough for Tea to hear. "Do you really wish to forget everything." Tea looked at the lady and wonder how the lady would something that was in her mind. "Are you talking to me?" Ask Tea as she turned to face the old lady. The old lady smile at Tea. "If you wish to forget come to the ware house at six tonight." Said the old woman who gave her a piece of paper. Tea grabbed the paper and then looked up to ask the old woman a question only to discovered that she was gone._ I wonder who she was and- wait I have to go to school I'm sure to get detention for being late again._

The old lady smiled from the shadow as she saw the young girl rushed to school. _Tea Gardner little do you know that your life will never be the same again once you come to the ware house. _The old lady walked down the street to prepare for tonight.

* * *

**Hey guys that is chapter one it is a little short but don't worry I will get chapter 2 up as soon as I can I promise. Chapter 2 is where the real fun really begins. So please leave a good review. It is a little short but chapter 2 will be better I promise.**


	2. Tea

Hey, guys here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

8:00 in the morning on Monday

Chapter 2…

Tea ran into the class and not a moment to soon. She looked at the clock and saw she made it right on time. "Man I'm glad I made it." Said Tea exhausted from trying to beat the clock. "Hey Tea I'm glad you made on time this time." Said Yugi who had a smile on his face. His eyes were violet and his hair was mix between blond, red, and purple. He reminded her of the pharaoh the thing was his eyes and voice stood out. "Hey Tea trying to catch up on your morning sleep or something." Said Joey. He had a huge grin on his face. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Tea sighed and said. "Well at least I try to look my best." Joey stuck out his tongue at her. "Hey Joey where is Tristan?" asked Tea now noticing that they where one friend short. Joey turns around and looks at the front of the class. "He was call into the Principal's office. Don't worry it was nothing he did wrong." Said Joey with a small smile on his face. "Okay class it is time to begin class." said Mrs. Karns. She was the new teacher this year.

3:00 on Monday

"Whew. I'm glad class is over for today." Said Tea cheerful as ever. "Yeah! Today was a long day." Said Yugi smiling at Tea. "Tell me about it I can't believe we had a test t-day." Said Joey. "Joey we known about the test since last Friday you should of study." Said Tristan with an arm around Joey's neck. "Well that changes nothing." Said Joey. The gang all laugh.

The gang kept walking until Tea remembers Tristan was in the Principal's office. "Hey Tristan what were doing in the Principal's office." Said Tea glancing at Tristan. "He wanted to move me in a higher level in history." Said Tristan. "That's great!" said Yugi. _Wow ever since Atem Tristan has been improving in history a lot more. _ Thought Tea. "Yeah I had to switch a couple of my classes." Said Tristan smiling at his accomplishment. "Hey that reminds me here are the notes from class." Said Tea getting the notes out of her pocket when she notices the paper the older woman gave her.

_Flashback_

_"Hello child" she said to Tea. Tea looked at the lady and gave a small hearted smile. "Hello" said Tea. Tea had continue walking until the lady said in a whisper but loud enough for Tea to hear. "Do you really wish to forget everything." Tea looked at the lady and wonder how the lady would something that was in her mind. "Are you talking to me?" Ask Tea as she turned to face the old lady. The old lady smile at Tea. "If you wish to forget come to the ware house at six tonight." Said the old woman who gave her a piece of paper. Tea grabbed the paper and then looked up to ask the old woman a question only to discovered that she was gone._

_End of Flash back._

_I wonder what she meant._ Thought Tea. "Hey earth to Tea do you have those notes?" Asked Tristan waving his hand in front of Tea. "Huh, um…yeah here they are." Said Tea handing them to Tristan. "Are you feeling all right Tea?" asked Yugi who was looking up at her with a worry look. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine." Said Tea with a smile. "I think I better head on home to do my homework. See ya guys." Said Tea running home. " See ya tommorrow, Tea." Said Yugi waving good bye at his childhood friend. "Hey Yug you think Tea is still upset about the pharaoh leaving?" asked Joey with worry in his eyes. "I think she still hurt from it all." answer Yugi looking worry at Tea. "Hey how about we go to her house and talk about it. I'm sure that will cheer her up." Said Tristan. "Yeah we'll head to her house at six." Said Yugi. "Yeah now let me cream you at duel monsters Yug." Said Joey. "Your on." Said Yug. "You are gonna lose man." Said Tristan. The rest of the gang walked to the park to play the game of duel monsters.

5:45 on Monday

_I wonder if that lady can really help forget. _Tea thought locking up her house. She was walking downtown head for the ware house. _It would be nice to move on for real instead of faking the whole thing._ Tea thought the past adventures and everything that had happen to her and her friends. _I don't to remeber them anymore. Because he was there and now he has gone home to the afterlife._ She stopped and looked at the cartouche that Atem gave her before he left. _It is time I move on. I would do anything to forget about you, Atem._

5:30 on Monday

"Hey guys let's head to Tea's house." said Yugi as he takes his cards and puts them away. Yug head beaten Joey again. "Yeah let's head there. After all I'm getting bored by watching Joey lose." Said Tristan. "Shut it! Tristan!" Yelled Joey. He started putting his cards away.

5: 45 on Monday

"Hey look guys Tea is leaving the house." Said Yugi looking concern at his child hood friend. "We better follow her to make sure she'll be all right." Said Joey. Everyone else just nodded. "I wonder where she is heading this late any way." Said Yugi. The group follows Tea from a safe distance.

6:00 on Monday

Tea walks into the ware house and closes the door behind her little did she know that she was followed by Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Tea looks around the ware house and notices that it is abandon. _Why would the lady call me here. _"Oh you made it dearie." Said the old woman who stood in the shadows. "Can you really make me forget?" asked Tea looking at the lady with sorrow in her eyes. "Yes I can make you forget everything that has happen in the past." Answer the old lady. Tea looked up suspiciously and asked. "Who are you?" The old lady answer "I am nothing of importance now do you really want to forget?" Asked the lady in a low whisper.

Tea thought back to all her past adventures. Then she look up and answer. "Yes I want to forget." answer Tea with her heart pounding in her chest. "Very well then." answer the old lady. "In order for this to be done I will need that necklace from around your neck and you will need try to lay down on that table." Answer the old lady. "Now you will forget all your friends and you will gain a new life." Said the old lady. "I want to do this. It is for the best." Said Tea handing the necklace over to the old lady. "Now close eyes and tried to sleep." Said the old lady, who was ready cast the spell.

Outside after hearing this the boys tried to run in, but was to late. They saw that Tea had vanish and the old lady did two. Then there was a bright light.

**So that concludes chapter 2. I'll tried to put chapter three up later. You like. I hope so. Longer than chapter one. Well till later. Chapter three will be when the real adventure begins. And who knows the Pharaoh might actually be there. You will just have to keep reading to find out. Till later and please review. It means alot.**


	3. The Debate

**Here is chapter 3 for you. Hope you enjoy this.**

The Debate

Chapter 3

"Guys where are we." Asked Yugi looking around his new surroundings. Everything was bright. Joey and Tristan looked around their new surroundings. "It looks different than where we were." Said Tristan. "You are between your world and the afterlife." Said a strong voice. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan turned to see who had spoken. "Who was da?" Asked Joey. He looked around for the voice. "That voice sounds so familiar. Show yourself who ever you are." Said Yugi in a louder voice. "My you hardly have change Yugi." Said the voice. A figure started to appear. He had the same hairstyle as Yugi and he show a lot of confidence. "Pharaoh!!!!" All three boys yell. "I thought you were in the afterlife having relaxation." Said Joey. "I was but something has disturbed me and my loyal servants." Said Atem. "We believe that it had to do with something with the time." Answer a woman. She had just appeared with long black hair. "Ishizu!!!" the three boys said. The woman looked at them blankly. "No I am called Isis. One of the pharaoh's priest." Answer Isis. She looked at Yugi then at the pharaoh. _They both look so much alike. _ "So wait a minute here what is going on?" Asked Joey. Looking at the pharaoh then at the look alike Ishizu. "It appears that we cannot go into the afterlife until we find out who caused the damage of the earth so we called you to help." Answer a man who appeared next to pharaoh. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "Kiaba!!!" Yelled Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.

After explaning that this Kiaba was not really Kiaba and that, he was the pharaoh's cousin. And after all the other priest showed up everyone had exchange names. "Yugi. Where is Tea?" Asked the pharaoh. He was searching around after realizing Tea was not with them. "I don't know." Said Yugi. "The last we saw her was in the warehouse with an old lady." Said Yugi. Yugi looked up at the group. We heard Tea say she wanted to forget the past and then there was some light and here we are." Explained Yugi. "Wait Tea said that?" Said the pharaoh. All three boys nodded.

The spirits talked away in private. "Whatcha think they are saying?" Asked Joey. He looked up at Yugi who was trying to sit down. "I don't know, but it looks serious." Said Yugi. He looked up worried about what was going on. The spirits came back to the group. "Yugi we finally found out what had happen." Said pharaoh. Yugi looked up at the pharaoh. "What happen?" Asked Yugi. Isis stepped forward to explain. "We believe Tea may have made it so she never met anyone causing the earth to change." Answered Isis. "What. Are you saying that Tea caused all this?" Asked Joey. "Yes Joey, and to make matters worse she is in serious trouble with us." Said pharaoh. He had no emotion in his face at all when he said this. "What you mean Tea is in serious trouble?" Asked Tristan. The spirits sigh then looked up. "In order for things to go back to normal is to get rid of Tea.

"What do you mean get rid of Tea?" Asked Yugi. He looked up angry at the decision. "Yugi it is the only way." Said pharaoh. Yugi turned to look at his friends they looked at him. Sadness also in their eyes. "Pharaoh, we will not let you harm Tea." Said Yugi. He turned around with anger in his eyes. "Yugi!" yelled pharaoh. "You will have to go through me first." Said Yugi. "Da's right Tea's our friend." Said Joey. He lifts up his hands into fist. "I'm with Yugi and Joey too." Said Tristan. He like Joey rises his fist up. He had a tear falling into white light of nothingness. The pharaoh took a deep breath to. "I'm sorry two." The pharaoh said. He turned to his cousin. "Cousin, you know what to do." Said pharaoh. "Yes I do." Answer his cousin. Seth took a step forward and lifted his Millennium Rod while the pharaoh looked away in sadness. He took out his Millennium Puzzle and lifted it also. There was a bright light from both Millennium Items.

**Here is chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Chapter four will be up real soon I promise. **


	4. Tea's New Life

**Hope you guys will love chapter 4. I enjoyed typing it and I got some new characters in there for you.**

Tea's New Life

Chapter 4

Monday Morning

Beep, beep, beep.

Tea reached over to shut off her alarm. The clock read 6:30a.m. She gave off a yawn. _I better get dress for school._ Tea got up shower and got dress in her uniform for school. She walked out the door with toast in her mouth. Tea smiled at the warm day. It was a nice day for a walk. She walked to school.

"Hey Tea!" Tea turns around to find Destiny. She had long dark hair and big brown eyes. She had moved from Africa when she was seven and became close friends with Tea. Tea smiled at her friend. "Hey Destiny! It's nice to see you up and about." Said Tea. "Where are the boys?" Asked Destiny. She looks around to see where the guys were. "Jordan and Tom said they would meet us at the school." Answer Tea. The two girls both turned and walked off on their way to school. "Did you have a good summer?" Asked Destiny. She smiled at her friend. Tea smiled at the thought of visiting America for the summer. "Yeah! It was a blast." Answer Tea. "What did you do in America?" Asked Destiny. "I tried out a new dance class. The lady thought I was the best dancer she saw, but I think she says that to all her students." Said Tea. "Oh please. You and I both know you dance better than anyone else." Said Destiny. "Thanks Destiny it means a lot coming from you." Said Tea. Tea looks down at her watched and gasped. "Destiny we better run if we planned to meet the boys before class starts. Both girls ran down the streets to Domino High.

Tea and Destiny had thirty-five minutes to spare. "Where do you think they are?" Asked Tea. Destiny just shrugged her shoulders in response. "Hey Tea! Destiny!" Said a voice. A boy with shoulder length black hair and tanned skin came over. He had blue eyes. He moved from Egypt when he was in Junior High. He had befriended both Tea and Destiny a year later. "Hey Jordan!" Answer both girls. Jordan walked up to meet them. Then another guy came up to meet the them. "Hey Tom!" both girls said. Smiling at the next approaching friend in their group. He had silver hair and big blue eyes that seem to go silver in the sunlight. He moved from England just two years ago. "Hey guys!" Answer Tom. They all chatted away about their summer adventures.

Ding… dong… ding… dong.

They heard the bell go off and headed in the school with a bunch of other students. "I heard we got a new teacher this year." Said one of the students. "Really which teacher?" Asked another student. Tea and her friends listen in on the conversation. "I think it is for Ancient History." Said another student. "Hope whoever it is. Is nice. I'm not that good at Ancient History or history for that matter." Answer another student. "Wow a new teacher!" Said Tea. "I guess the other history teacher had her baby." Said Destiny. She smiled at the idea of the teacher finally having a baby boy. "I'm gonna miss her." Said Tom. "She helped out a lot when I moved in." Said Tom. Jordan tried to think of something to cheer them up about the teacher who left. "Hey guys looked what I found in a Game Shop." Said Jordan "What?" Asked the group. "I think it's called Duel Monsters." Said Jordan. Tom grabs Jordan's cards. "Hey I heard of this game." Said Tom. I'm still trying to understand the rules of this game." Said Jordan. The whole gang smiled. "Hey Jordan let me take a look at them." Said Tea. She examined the cards real easily. She accidentally walked right into a teacher who had long black hair with tanned skin and blue eyes. "Sorry." Said Tea. Looking up at the new teacher who had reached down to help her up. "I guess I should watch where I am going." Answer Tea. She smiled at the teacher and took her hand. "That's alright." Answer the teacher. "What's your name?" Asked the teacher. "I'm Tea. Tea Gardener." Answer Tea. The teacher smiled sweetly at the girl. "I'm Isis. I'm the new history teacher." Answer Isis. "Oh. Hi it's nice to meet you." Said Tea. "I better get to class." Said Tea. _She seemed nice. _Thought Tea. "Are you okay?" Asked Tom. "Yeah. Just need to be more careful. C'mon let's get to class or we'll get detention." Said Tea. The small group rush to their classes.

Isis came out on the rooftop for open air. _I found her I better alert everyone that she is here. It is time to put this plan into action. _ _The boys should be ready right now. After the pharaoh and his cousin, use their items on them._ Isis turns around to walk back inside.

**There is chapter 4 for you. Liked it. I hope you did. **


	5. New Students

**Hope you all love chapter 5. **

Chapter 5

New Students

Monday Afternoon

"I just got word from Isis, pharaoh." Said Seth. He had walked in a room that was a house with a small garden. He bowed as he enters the room that had black paint on it. Atem sat in a chair to make him look even more royal. "She has found the location of the girl." Said Seth. Atem looked up at him. "Where has she located her?" Asked Atem. He looked up curious. "She is going to Domino High." Answer Seth. _Wow! the school Yugi and me being part of Yugi used to go to. _Thought Atem. "Should we send the boys now?" Asked Seth. Atem looked up at his cousin. Atem nods his head and then asked to be alone. He looks at three boys who appeared empty of thought. He frowns at them. He places a hand on the boy with the same tricolor hair as him. _Yugi I'm sorry I did this to you, Joey, and Tristan. I know you are close friends with Tea, but I have no other choice. If there was another way I would try it. _ He got up from his chair and put some sort of liquid in their eyes to make them seem they had their own mind also making them be able to talk at the time if needed to. _I cannot strike yet not until the time is right. _

Monday Afternoon

Tea was sitting on her couch talking to Destiny on the phone. "Hey Tea what do you think of the new teacher? Wasn't she great? It as though she lived way back in the Egyptian days." Said Destiny. Tea smiled as she sat down on the couch eating sushi. "Yeah she was great." Answer Tea with a smile. _For some reason she looks familiar. But that is impossible I never met her before in my life. _"Well Destiny I got homework to compete talk to you later." Said Tea. "Bye Tea see ya tomorrow at school." Said Destiny. Tea reached out to do her math homework.

Tuesday Morning

Like Monday, Tea went to school and met up with Destiny, Jordan, and Tom. They talked a lot about classes. Then Tom mention about trying to find a tutor on how to play Duel Monsters. "Hey did you guys hear." Said a girl with long red hair. She stepped in front of Jordan, Tom, Tea, and Destiny. "Heard what?" Asked Tea. The girl looked up excited. "We got three new exchange students and I heard that two of them are really good at Duel Monsters." Said the girl. Tom looked up all of a sudden interested. "Say what.? Duel Monsters." Said Tom. A shock of surprise left his lips. "I have to get them to teach me." Said Tom. 'Come on." Said Tea. She heard the bell for class. "We have to get to class before the new teacher gives us detention for being late." Said Tea. She grabs Tom by the hand in one direction and Destiny and Jordan follow those two.

The class had quiet down. "Class." Said Isis. She looked at her class with a smile. "We have three new students in our class. This is Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. Please make them feel welcome." Said Isis. She pointed the boys to their seats. Joey sat in the back Tristan sat in the front and Yugi sat next to Tea. Tea smiled and waved at the new student. Yugi smiled and waved back. Little did she know that Atem could see through Yugi. _I finally found you, Tea. Now I can continue with my plan. _Thought Atem. The class continued until the bell rang.

Tea and her friends came up to Yugi, Joey, and Tristan at lunchtime. "Hi I'm Tea and these are my friends Jordan, Destiny, and Tom." Said Tea. Yugi smiled back. "These are my friends "Tristan and Joey. I'm Yugi." Answer Yugi. He smiled sweetly. Tom stepped right in front of Tea. "I heard you are good at Duel Monsters. Can you teach me?" Asked Tom. He smiled and hope for a yes. "I don't know it takes a lot of work and trust me I had to work hard to get where I'm at today." Answer Joey. He smirked when he said that. Tom gotten down on his knees. 'Please I promise to work hard." Said Tom. "Okay meet us on this street at six." Said Yugi. Tom smiled. "Thanks" Said Tom. Destiny took a step up. "Do you mind if we come two?" Asked Destiny. "No, not at all we come at six on this street." Said Tristan. He wrote down the directions and handed it to Destiny. Destiny took it and smiled. Destiny, Tom, Jordan, and Tea left to get some lunch. _Those boys seemed really familiar, but I never met them before. _ She walked on to the line.

**Here is chapter 5. I hope you all are excited for chapter 6.**


	6. Meeting Yami

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 6. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Meeting Yami

Tuesday Afternoon

Tea, Tom, Destiny, and Jordan walk to the park. "I can't believe that I'm going to be teached how to duel." Said Tom. He had a huge smile on his face when Yugi and Joey had said yes. Tea smiled at her friend. "Just tried to practice it and not put it off like your homework." Said Tea. Destiny and Jordan both laugh. Tom stuck out his tongue. "How far do they live from here?" Asked Destiny. Tom took the paper out of his pocket. They live about an hour away." Answer Tom. He passed the paper to Destiny. "They live on Jackson's Road." Answer Destiny. "I never heard of Jackson's Road before." Said Tea. "It's a new street." Said Jordan. "We better catch the bus so we won't be late." Said Destiny. The group ran towards the bus stop.

"Pharaoh Tea and her friends are coming. Do we kidnap her now?" Asked Seth. "No. Not yet. We must try to get her alone and the time is not right yet." Said Atem. Atem rises from his seat. He was heading out the door and then turned to face his cousin. "I'm going to meet her." Said Atem. Seth rise and looked at him shock at this decision. "Pharaoh won't she see think it is odd that you and the boy called Yugi look alike. She will not believe that you two are cousins or the father." Said Seth. Atem looked up and gave Seth a reassuring smile. "Don't worry cousin I already have everything figured out. Just make sure all the priests are not around." Said Atem. Seth nods his head. _I hope he knows what he's doing. _Thought Seth as he went on to tell the other priests.

"Here we are." Said Tom. He hops off the bus excited about finally going to duel. The others follow. "This is the place." Said Destiny looking at the address. It was a small house with the garden and steps. Tom raced up the steps and knocks on the door. Everyone else ran after him. Yugi came and answer the door. "Hey guys. I'm glad you made it. Please come in and make yourselves at home." Said Yugi. Tom, Destiny, Jordan, and Tea came into the house and smiled the smell of pasta being cook. "I hope you all are hungry." Said Yugi. "Smells great." Said Destiny. Someone was heard coming down the stairs. Everyone turn to see a look alike Yugi only his eyes were more intense and he was taller than Yugi. Tea stared hard at him and thought he was very attractive and yet something was familiar about him. Then she shook her head at the thought.

Yugi turned and smile. "Hey bro!" Said Yugi. "These are my friends from school." Said Yugi. "Hello I'm Yami." Said Atem. He smiled a friendly smile at his guest. Tea stepped up. "Hi I'm Tea and these are my friends Destiny, Tom, and Jordan." Said Tea. She looks up at him. "I didn't know Yugi had a brother." Said Destiny. "Yeah. I'm a year older and we go to different schools." Said Atem or Yami. "Oh." Said Destiny. "I heard from Yugi that you guys wanted to learn how to play Duel Monsters." Said Yami. Tea smiled and nodded. "Yeah we do but Tom really is the one who wants to learn." Said Tea. Yami smiles at Tea and turns to the door to hear the doorbell. "That must be Joey and Tristan. They always show up late." Said Yami going to get the door. _He is extremely hot and his voice. Wait his voice sounds so familiar. I must be over thinking things. _"Hey guys I am ready to chow down." Said Joey. "This time don't eat the table cloth like you did last time." Said Tristan. He came up behind him. Everyone except Joey laugh. _Tea is so happy and here I am about to take away this happiness, but she must be punish in order for us spirits to return to the afterlife. That means I will have to be the one to deliver this punishment upon her. Tea please forgive me for this. _Thought Yami.

**Here is Chapter 6. I'll get chapter 7 up as soon as I can.**


	7. Duel Monsters

**Here is chapter 7. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

Duel Monsters

Tuesday Night

"I can't wait to do this." Said Tom. He had swallowed last mouthful of his desert. Everyone had finished his or her Strawberry Short Cake. "You know it takes time and patience to be a good duelist." Said Yugi. He stood up and gathered everyone's plate. "Start off with 4000 life points and the first one who reaches zero lose." Said Joey. "Let's go into the living room and play." Said Yugi. Destiny turned around to Yami. "What school do you go to?" Asked Destiny. Yami turned and looked at her. "I go to Jackson High. Why do you ask?" Said Yami. "Well it's just that um… why don't you and Yugi go to the same school?" Asked Destiny. "Our parents thought it would be a good idea to send Yugi to a different school that did not have so many bullies." Said Yami. "Come on Destiny we need to see how these guys duel." Said Tea. She grabbed Destiny's arm with her hand pulling her to the living room. They left Yami in the kitchen. _That girl, Destiny seems somewhat suspicious of me I must be more careful around her or she will alert her friends to stay away from me. Which means Tea will not come even close to Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Well first thing first is to earn their trust. _ Thought Yami.

"Did you know that in Ancient Egypt is where Duel Monsters originally played at." Said Yugi. "Whoa they played this game what 4 no 5000 years ago." Said Tea. Tea's eyes grew wide at the idea of the game being that old. "Yes." Said Yami. He came up from behind and took a seat right next to Tea. Tea gave a light blush when he sat next to her. Destiny looked at him suspicious. _Something about him seems a bit off. Maybe I'm being little rough on him. He seems to like Tea and I must be a little over protective of Tea since her last boyfriend. _"Yeah there is also a myth that they use Duel Monsters to almost take over the world." Said Yugi. "WOW!" Said Tom. "You can also learn from experience like Joey did. Never thought he would make it this far." Said Tristan. Joey grabbed Tristan and pulled at his arm.

"Wow. You're a faster learner than Joey." Said Tristan. "Everyone learns at a different pace." Said Yami. Tea looked down at her watch. It read 9:00 and got up. "We better get going we have homework that needs to be done." Said Tea. She rose up from the floor along with Destiny, Jordan, and Tom. Tom started gathering all his cards. "Hey thanks for the lesson." Said Tom. "No problem." Said Yugi. He smiled at the group leaving. "Thanks for the meal." Said Tea. Yami got up and headed for the door with them leaving Yugi, Joey, and Tristan in the living room. "Do you think you guys can come over tomorrow?" Said Yami. "Jordan and I can." Said Tom. Yami turn and look at the two girls. Tea and Destiny both shook their heads. "Sorry but tomorrow is girls' night out." Said Tea. She smiled apologetically at Yami. "We usually have it on Wednesday." Explain Tea. "Yeah it's a time for us to girl bond." Said Destiny. She threw her arm around Tea. Tea threw her arm around Destiny. "Well come over any time." Said Yami. A little too friendly for both Tea and Destiny. "Thank you." Said both Destiny and Tea. "Do you want us to walk you all home? Said Yami. "No. We live like an hour away and besides we don't want you out to late." Said Tea. Tea, Tom, Destiny, and Jordan walked out the house together.

"Follow Tea home and make sure no one harms her, Shadi." Said Yami. "I will not fail you, pharaoh." Said Shadi. He walked almost in shadow to where Tea and her friends took off. _Well at least we will know exactly where she is when the time is right. _ThoughtYami. He turned to Yugi, Joey, and Tristan who had return to look like lifeless puppets for now. He turned and then notices something in Yugi's eyes. It looked like Yugi was fighting against the mind control. "Tea." Said Yugi. He blinks his eyes almost getting back in control of himself again, but Yami took out his Millennium Puzzle and used it on Yugi again. Yugi return as a lifeless puppet with no fight in him for now. _He is a whole lot stronger than anyone I know. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on Yugi. Still I am sorry I had to do this to you, Yugi. _Thought Yami. _But this the only way. _

**Hope you guys like chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up soon.**


	8. Erasing the Dream

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 8

Erasing the Dream

Tuesday Night

11:30 p.m.

Tea got off the bus and walked straight home. _Wow! that was fun. I can't wait to go back over again. Yami was so nice and good-looking. He must have already have a girlfriend. _Tea continued her thoughts until she felt that someone was following her. Tea turns around to see if someone is following her and she sees no one. She turns around and rather than walk she runs home just in case, someone was following her. She runs all the way home and grabs her key to open the door and then she locks it behind her. _You can't be too careful. I better get started on that homework or I'll have detention. _Tea took out her books and starts on her homework.

Shadi stood in the shadows. He could be invisible as long as he desire. He went through Tea's house and kept an eye on her. _She must have sense my presence and started to run. _Shadi giggled at the thought of her trying to get away_. She will not get away from me so easily and she will face her punishment soon. Tonight when she is sleeping, I shall enter her mind and report everything to the pharaoh. _Shadi sat down on the couch and waited until Tea would fall asleep.

1:00 a.m.

_I'm finally done with all my homework. _Tea got up, stretched, and went to her room to get dress for bed. Tea yawned and went over to turn off the light. _Today was great I can't wait for tomorrow. _Little did Tea know that Shadi came in as soon as the lights were turn off. _Finally, she has fallen asleep. Now I can enter her mind and see if she remembers anything. I will probably be a dream to her. _Shadi reaches down for his Millennium Key and goes near Tea's head and like a door that is lock opens it. As soon as he opens her mind, a bright light fills the room.

Shadi comes in and see a dance studio. _So this girl dreams of dancing. Looks like she has plans to travel to America. _ The scenery all of a sudden change._ I can see a crowd over there I wonder what's going on._ Shadi walked over and saw a girl dancing in front of a crowd. _There she is dancing against a man with dreadlocks and it looks like he's cheating that is shameful. _After watching Tea doing a couple more dance steps. He saw that she won fair and square against the man called Johnny Stepps. She stepped down and joined the pharaoh. This made Shadi eyes wide. _How can this girl have a dream like this? I had better follow them to see what will happen next to see if I should erase this dream or memory from her mind._

Shadi followed dream Tea and pharaoh from a distant. He followed them to a balcony where the sun was starting to set. _I wonder what they are talking about. _ Then he saw Johnny Stepps come up from behind and Tea looked like she was annoyed that he came until pharaoh came in front of her and talked to this Johnny. Then he saw three of them walk on to somewhere. He followed them by being invisible yet again. The four of them enter a dueling arena. Pharaoh got on the platform to duel. _This is where I must delete this dream or memory. She should not know about the pharaoh dueling or she will become suspicious of the pharaoh. I will have to keep an eye on her dreams just in case. _Shadi lifted up his Millennium Key and with a bright light deleted her dream. Shadi later walks out of her mind. _I must report this to pharaoh._

Shadi enter the room where the pharaoh sat in quiet. "Shadi you have returned." Said Atem. "My pharaoh I have enter the young girl's dream and she has dreamed about you and you dueling." Said Shadi. "She has?" Said pharaoh. Shadi nodded his head. "Tell me everything that you saw." Said Atem. Shadi told him all the events about her sensing his presence from her dream of dancing to leaving to America and from him being with Tea. _ How strange she had a memory of our past._ Atem looks up and says. "I trust that you have deleted her mind of this memory." Shadi nodded in replied. "Shadi you did good and now make sure to keep an eye on her dreams." Said Atem. Shadi bows and then left the room. _I'll never forget when Yugi tricked me into coming out and spend the day with Tea. _Atem smiled at the memory. He looked down at Yugi, Joey, and Tristan and frown. _ Now things have change and I'm coming for you Tea._

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 8. I'll have chapter 9 up as soon as I can.**


	9. Girls Day Out

**Here is chapter 9. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Girls Day Out

Wednesday after School

Tea and Destiny looked around the mall for new clothes, shoes, and jewelry. "That was fun." Said Destiny. She smiled at her childhood friend. "I never knew they would have so many great clothing to shop for." Said Tea. Both girls went to exit from the little store they were in and went outside. Tea got on a bus with Destiny and rode home. "Thanks for letting me sleepover." Said Destiny. They were both talking on the bus. "No problem. I could use some company." Said Tea. She smiles at her childhood friend.

Tea and Destiny set down their purchase items on the table. "I'll order some pizza." Said Destiny. "Great!" Said Tea. Tea and Destiny sat down and exchanged gossip. Until Tea got to one very important topic. "Hey Destiny, Do you ever feel like there is something weird going on?" Asked Tea. Her face going from cheerful to serious. Destiny looked at Tea and gave a small smile. "No. Not really. Why do you ask?" Tea turns to face her friend. "I just have a weird feeling that something is going on." Said Tea. "I'm sure everything is fine." Said Destiny. Her smile now vanishes. "I'm sorry for putting this on you." Said Tea. "It's fine Tea. What are friends for." Said Destiny. Tea smiled at Destiny. "Well anyway did you see how excited the boys were to head over and learned more about the game." Said Destiny. "Yeah! They probably couldn't sleep much last night." Said Tea. Both girls laugh. Destiny turning serious. "Hey Tea do you like Yami?" Asked Destiny. She looked at her friend. Tea gave a very light blush and it seemed like an eternity before she answer. Ding dong. "That must be the pizza I'll get it." Said Destiny. She got up and headed for the door. Tea still sat on the floor and blush. _ Do I like Yami? I mean he is very attractive, but he is new and besides I just met him. _

Little did the girls know that Shadi was in the house holding up the Millennium Key just in case he would have to delete both girls minds. _ I thought for sure I would have to use the key on them. I'll put this in my report when I speak with pharaoh. _ Shadi could see that Tea's checks blush a light red when the other girl mention the pharaoh. _ Pharaoh might want to know this to so I'll report this to. I'll wait until both girls are asleep before I peek in Tea's mind again._

The girls were both in their own sleeping bags. "Hey Tea!" Said Destiny. "Yes Destiny." Tea looked up at her ceiling. "You never answer my question." Said Destiny. Tea tried to play innocent. "What question was that?" Asked Tea. "Do you like Yami." Tea turns to her side and looks at the wall. "I've only met him yesterday." Said Tea. "Then why did you blush when he sat next to you." Said Destiny. Tea blush then said. "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Destiny smiled and realized that Tea liked Yami.

_Well now that both girls are sound to asleep, I can finally peek inside Tea's mind. _Shadi came and crouched down near Tea to see if she had any visions of her other life. Shadi found something quite interesting in her mind. _I had better report what I discover to pharah. This means I will delete her memory again. _

Destiny thought she saw someone leaving the house with what look like a key and went through the door. She shut her eyes believing it was just the dark playing tricks on her. She fell right back to sleep.

**Here is Chapter 9. Sorry if this is short. I'll put chapter 10 up as soon as I can.**


	10. The Meeting of the Causer

**Sorry about the wait. My computer was down, but I hope you guys like chapter 10.**

Chapter 10

The Meeting of the Causer

Wednesday Night

Atem was in the living room with all the other priests. Atem sat on a sofa with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan on the floor as lifeless puppets. The priests sat in chairs that were in a circle. Shadi stood up and was in the middle of the group. Shadi had return and said that it was important for everyone to hear. "Everyone there is something important that must be discussed about Tea." Said Shadi. ""What is wrong?" Asked Isis. She looked up worry. "Tea has not only changed her whole life and everyone else life, but someone helped her do it." Said Shadi. "Is that what you saw inside of Tea's mind?" Asked Atem. "Yes. It seems she is dreaming about things in the past. Well in her other life." Said Shadi. "But how is that possible? If she was having visions about her, other life she would have suspect something was up." Said Seth. He looked confused about all the dream part. All the other priests nodded in agreement. "Yes she would have suspected something was up. But I think when we came into her life we may of trigger her other memory." Said Shadi. "Trigger?" Asked Mahad. He looked just as confused as everyone else did. "Yes. It would seem that who ever helped Tea out has been trying to warn her about us." Said Shadi. Atem had his head on his arm and then raised his head. "How would that lady know about us?" Asked Aknadin. "Well seeing that she had changed the life of Tea's. There is no doubt in my mind that she must have powers to not only changed the life of Tea, but to warn her and sense us as well." Said Shadi. "Well whether or not she can do all of this we must find the lady and take her in for questioning and also continue on with the plan." Said Atem. Everyone else just nodded at the answer. "Seth. You, Aknadin, and Karim go find this lady." Said Atem. Seth looked up. "Where was the last time she was spotted?" Asked Seth. "It would appear that it was in an old warehouse on this street." Said Shadi. He started writing down the directions. Seth took the directions, got up along with Aknadin and Karim, and walked out the door.

Everyone in the room talked very quiet about the woman and if she would be any danger to them. Seth, Aknadin, and Karim return in the house. "We found no trace of her." Said Seth. He came forward and bowed before Atem. Atem looked up at him. "Where could that lady be?" Asked Karim. Seth looked up at Isis. "Hey Isis can you use your Millennium Necklace to find her?" Asked Seth. It was more of a command than a question. Isis shook her head. "I'm afraid that my Millennium Necklace will not help me find her. It would seem that she is blocking the power of my Millennium Necklace." Said Isis. Everyone except for Yugi, Joey, and Tristan gasped. "We still must find her location." Said Atem. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Seth. You, Aknadin, and Karim go look for the woman. Shadi go back to Tea's house and tried to find clues of where this woman is." Said Atem. The men bowed and left the house on the hunt for the woman.

Atem was in the living room alone. All the other priests had gone to bed and had dragged Yugi, Joey, and Tristan to the room where Atem rest. "Pharaoh will the plan continue if we find the woman?" Asked Isis. She looked up at the pharaoh. "I'm afraid so because of what Tea did she will still face punishment." Said Atem. He had a frown on his face. Seth, Aknadin, Karim, and Shadi return into the house with an old woman over Seth's shoulder. "You found her." Said Atem. "Yes!" Said Seth. "But there is a bit of a problem." Said Shadi. Atem looked up at the four priests. "What is the problem?" Asked Isis. The four priest men looked up at them. "The woman is…is dead." Said Aknadin. At the answer both Isis and Atem gasped.

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 10 and again sorry for the wait. I'll update chapter 11 as soon as I can.**


	11. No More Visions

**Here is chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11

No More Visions

Thursday Morning

Tea and Destiny got up at 7:00. Tea got in the shower before Destiny. They both brushed their hair and teeth and left for school. Tea and Destiny talked and gossiped away until they bumped into Tom and Jordan. Tom and Jordan had their back turn talking about the lesson at Yugi's house. "Hey guys." Said Tea. Tom and Jordan turned around and smiled at the approaching girls. "Hey Tea. Hey Destiny." Said Tom. He took out four tickets. "Look what I got from the drawing." Said Tom. "What drawing?" Asked Destiny. "There was a drawing at the local store where I brought the Duel Monster Cards and I won a trip along with four friends to go to the water park." Said Tom. The group smiled at him knowing they would be that group. "When is it?" Asked Tea. "It's this Saturday." Said Tom. Jordan frowns. "What's wrong Jordan?" Asked Destiny. Jordan turns away from the group. "I got to work that day." Said Jordan. He said in a whisper, but it was loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. "I thought it was against school rules to work." Said Tom. "It is." Said Tea. She remembered the job she had at Burger World before she quit. The boss was mean to all his workers. "What time do you have to work?" Asked Destiny. "I work at 9:00 a.m. and leave at 5:00 p.m." Said Jordan. "So that means we will have to find a replacement." Said Tom. The bell had finally ringed for school to start.

Thursday Afternoon

School had seemed to go quickly. Tea, Tom, Destiny, and Jordan promised Yugi, Joey, and Tristan that they would all be over their house tonight. So they headed for Yugi's house at 6:00 p.m. They all got off the bus ate dinner and learned more about the game of Duel Monsters. Tea and Destiny decided to do their homework before they came over. As the Tom and Jordan learned more and more about the game Tea and Destiny had fallen asleep on the couch. Yami came in and saw the two sleeping girls and he checked the clock it was 10:35 p.m. _It's a bit late and I told Shadi to stay invisible until Tea and her friends gone home. This would be the perfect time to see if she has been getting any more warnings or visions from that lady. _Thought Yami. _What can I do to get the other boys to not notice that something is happening to Tea. I got it!_" Thought Yami. "Hey Yugi. You guys should check out the origin of Duel Monsters on the computer to get more of the material." Said Yami. He smiled at the boys. "Yeah! That sounds like a great idea, Yami!" Said Tom. All the boys went upstairs to check on the computer.

Night

Shadi reappears before the pharaoh. "I take it you want me to check her mind now." Said Shadi. Atem just nodded at the response. Shadi and Atem notice that Tea and Destiny were both shivering a little. Atem got some blankets and laid them on top of the sleeping girls. Shadi lifts his Millennium Key to Tea's head and unlock it. There was a bright light that let the whole room. Shadi was gone from the spot in less than a minute leaving Atem in front of Tea. Atem move a strand of hair from Tea's face with his hand. Shadi returned into the room in less than a minute. "There are no dreams or visions in Tea's mind." Said Shadi. "So all her past life memories of her other life have been delete." Said Atem. "Shadi check one more time tonight and if she does not have any visions or warnings from her past life then you can stop invading her dreams." Said Atem. "Yes my pharaoh." Said Shadi. He bowed and then vanished from sight when he heard boys coming down the stairs.

The boys had woken up the girls. Tea and Destiny both yawn and stretched in response. They both checked the time it read 11:00 p.m. "Oh look at the time and we have school tomorrow." Said Tea. Tom and Jordan both gather up their cards and the four of them rushed out the door. Little did Tom know that he dropped one of the four tickets for the water park. He looked at it. _Looks like Tom forgot a ticket for some sort of park no doubt Tea will be there. I'll return this to them myself tomorrow night when they come over again. I'm going to have to get one of them to cancel going to the park maybe one of the boys. I know I'll invite the boys over for a sleepover or should I say Yugi will. _Thought Atem. He sighed at the thought of using Yugi, Joey, and Tristan like puppets. He knew of their friendship with Tea was important to them, but whether they wanted to or not Tea would have to face her punishment for the damage. Thanks to Tea Atem and his priest could not rest until the problem was fix and that include of getting Tea.

**Here is chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll put chapter 12 up as soon as I can.**


	12. Boys Night Out and the Invite

**Here is Chapter 12. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 12

Boys Night Out and the Invite

Friday Afternoon

Tom and Jordan both got the memo from Yugi. Yugi was having a sleepover and wanted Tom and Jordan to come stay the night. Tom and Jordan walked down the street to Yugi's house. They ranged the doorbell and came in. Tom brought over his video camera. Since tomorrow was the day of the water park, he asked the girls to meet him at the front gate at 7:00 a.m., Tom had given Tea, and Destiny their tickets and he found out he was missing one. Yami comes and open the door. "Hello." Said Yami. He had given the boys a friendly smile and allowed them to join the rest of the party. Tom and Jordan came in. "Hey Yami." Said Tom and Jordan. "Hey you guys dropped this last night." Said Yami. He smiled as Tom took it in his hand. "Hey I was looking for this." Said Tom. "Thanks." Said Tom. "What's the ticket for?" Asked Yami. Tom grinned up at him. "I won four tickets to the new water park, but Jordan can't go because he has work." Said Tom. _Well at least none of the priest will have to make one of the boys give up his ticket. _Thought Yami. "Hey! How about you come since you found this ticket you come along? Even though it is short on notice." Said Tom. He gave a friendly smiled. Yami smiled back at Tom. "Sounds great I loved to go." Said Yami. Then Yugi came down the stairs and greeted the Tom and Jordan.

After finishing the meal, the boys rushed to the living room to finally play Duel Monsters. Yami had volunteered to put away the dishes while the boys play the game. "Hello Shadi." Said Atem. He had just put away the last of the dishes. "Pharaoh. I have found no dreams in Tea's head." Said Shadi. "That's good to hear. Is there something bothering you?" Said Atem. Shadi looked down and then looks up. "Actually there is." Said Shadi. "What is it?" Asked Atem. "The reincarnation of you seems to be fighting harder more now than ever." Said Shadi. Atem looked up with concern and saw that the clock read 8:00 p.m.. "But he does not show it." Said Atem. He took a small peek in the living room. "Seth is having an even harder time controlling him and I'm not sure how long the mind control will last? Said Shadi. He looked up at the his pharaoh for an answer. "Can it at least last through the sleepover?" Asked Atem. "I'm not sure, but he is fighting harder than ever. What should we do?" Asked Shadi. Atem was deep in thought. Then an idea popped in his head. "Shadi I know a way to get the boys to stay here for the night and keep Yugi from warning them about Tea." Said Atem.

Yami comes into the room and looks at the game of Duel Monsters. He reads the clock and sees that it is 10:35 p.m. "Yugi!" Called Yami. Yugi and the rest of the boys looked up. "Yugi, you need to finish up a math assignment for your class. It looks pretty long and it may take you awhile." Said Yami. It sounded more like a command. Yugi got up and turn around to the rest of the group. "I guess I will have to miss the rest of the sleepover. Sorry guys I forgot about the assignment." Said Yugi. "Don't sweat it man. We'll just call it a night." Said Joey. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Yugi smiled at the group and ran upstairs with Yami right behind him.

Yugi made it up the stairs into Atem's room. Atem came up and closed the door and as soon as the door closed Yugi raised his hands to his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Yelled Yugi. He started to struggle harder and harder. Seth came out of the shadows. "Pharaoh, I'm afraid I can no longer control him. He is breaking free from this mind control." Atem looked up at Seth and then back at Yugi. "Don't worry about it Seth I'll handle this myself." Said Atem. Yugi finally broke free from the mind control and looked angrily at Atem. "Atem, I thought we were friends." Said Yugi. "We are Yugi. I just could not allow you three killed or warning Tea." Said Atem. He started to frown at his former host. "I won't let any of you hurt Tea or control us anymore." Said Yugi. Yugi was about to room to the door and was grabbed by Mahad. Mahad had turn Yugi around to face Atem. "Yugi I'm sorry I brought you, Joey, and Tristan into this." Said Atem. He turns around and could not bear to look at his former host. Yugi glared at Atem. "Tied up Yugi and gather the other priest. Tell them to try to get him under control." Said Atem. His voice showed some sadness. Mahad nodded and cover Yugi's mouth before he can protest out of the room. _I'm sorry Yugi. I'm sorry._

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 12. I'll update chapter 13 as soon as I can.**


	13. Truth Caught on Tape

**Hope you guys like chapter 13. **

Chapter 13

Truth Caught on Tape

Friday Morning

Tristan and Joey had said that they had to leave early to go home. Jordan was the next to leave saying he had to get work or he would be fired. _I remember when Tea had to work in secret. _Thought Yami. "Hey Yami!" Called Tom. He had snapped Yami out of his thoughts. "How's Yugi doing?" Asked Tom. He grabs his video camera. "Yugi is very tired from that math assignment. So he's asleep." Answer Yami. Yami looks at the clock and it reads 5:50 a.m. "We should go if we are going to meet the girls at the front gate." Said Yami. "Yeah." Said Tom. "I'll meet you outside. I need to tell Yugi I'm leaving." Said Yami. "Okay. Don't take to long." Said Tom. He left out the front door. Yami goes to the stairs and stop by Isis. "My pharaoh." Said Isis. She bowed her head. "Isis how is Yugi doing?" Asked Atem. Isis looks down at the floor. "We can't get him under control. We must use all our items together." Said Isis. Atem look down at the floor. _If I do this Yugi may never forgive me for this. _Thought Atem. "Let's do this." Said Atem. Both Isis and Atem went upstairs to use all the items together on Yugi.

Atem walked out the door and faked a smile. "Hey Tom, ready to go?" Asked Yami. "Yeah! How is Yugi?" Asked Tom. "He is still sleeping." Said Yami. Heading down where the bus stop is. Tom followed him with camera in hand. "This is going to be fun." Said Tom. Tom started talking about all the rides that will probably be there. He talked about how the girls would probably wear a two-piece swimsuit. This made Yami eyes widen for only a minute. He hid the shock before Tom could say anything. Soon the bus pulled up and both boys got on the bus.

Water Park

Tea and Destiny where out of the dressing room waiting for the guys to arrive. Tea wore a bright blue two-piece swimsuit. She carried a bag for her extra clothing and towel for when she needed to change. Destiny wore a green two-piece swimsuit and also carried a bag and something to change into for later. Tea and Destiny waited out near the front so that Tom could find them. Tom had mentioned that he had lost the fourth ticket, which was probably for the best since it would only be the three of them. Tea felt a small tap on the shoulder. Tea turn around and saw that it was Tom. "Hey Tea! Hey Destiny" Said Tom. "Hey!" Said Tea and Destiny. "Hope you guys don't mind that I brought someone who is going to hang out with us." Said Tom. "No. Not at all." Said Tea. "Just who is it?" Asked Destiny. She Looked around to see who it was. Atem came out of the shadows and smile a friendly smile at Destiny and Tea. "Hey guys hope you don't mind if I tag along." Said Atem. Tea and Destiny smiled back. "No. It's fine with us." Said Tea. "Come on we better go on the rides before they are all taking Tea reached for Atem's hand and ran for the rides. Destiny grabbed Tom's hand and ran after the two. The four of them went from roller coasters to water rides to relaxing in the pool. Tom video tapes everything even Destiny when she trips. Destiny threatens Tom to delete that scene and Tom acts like he just deleted the scene.

Lucy's

The small crew finally eats in a small at a small restaurant. Yami sits next to Tea and Tom sits next to Destiny. The group talks about the rides and how much more fun they were going to have. Yami catches a glimpse of Shadi. Shadi motions for Yami to follow him to the back room. "Hey guys I'm going to go to the men's room." Said Yami. He got up and headed for men's room. "WOW! Take a look at the old fashion phone booth." Exclaimed Tom. The girls looked and smile at everything in the old day. "If you girls excuse me I'm going to go record everything I see in this restaurant." Said Tom. He took out his camera, got up, and walked to where the pictures were going down the same hallway as Yami.

_Wow! These pictures of the old actors and actress are great I can't wait to show the gang the video. _Thought Tom. He continued to walk down the hall until he heard Yami and someone else. Tom peeked in a room and sees Yami and a bunch of other people with strange golden items. He sees Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Tristan and Joey look lifeless and Yugi was struggling in Mahad's grip. _Why isn't Yami helping Yugi get out of the man's grip? What's up with Tristan and Joey? Whoa the new teacher is here. I got to get this on tape. I show the authorities this tape. _"My pharaoh. Yugi is no longer under mind control. He nearly escaped the house." Said Isis. "ATEM YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WON'T LET YOU GET RID OF TEA! I WON'T" Yelled Yugi. He was not loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Yugi I have to. Everyone ready. This time use more of your energy on him." Said Atem. Everyone nodded and were ready to use their Millennium Items. "Yugi, please forgive me." Said Atem. Yugi had tears in his eyes. There was a bright light that nearly blinded Tom if he did not close his eyes. He still had his camera on. Tom looks and gasps. _Yugi looks like a lifeless puppet like Tristan and Joey._ Thought Tom. "The plan to rid Tea will still remain the same. We will just have to work faster so there will be no more incidents like this." Said Atem. Everyone around just nodded. _Who are these guys? What's with those weird items? And Tea she's in danger I got to warn her. _Thought Tom. He quietly walk down the hallway so no one would hear him.

"Here you are Tom." Said Tea. "It took you awhile." Said Destiny. "Listen I got to tell you something important." Said Tom. "Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting." Said Yami. He took his seat next to Tea. Tom was frozen in shock and tried to calm himself so he took a seat next to Destiny. He turn off his camera. _I'll have to do it when Yami or whoever this guy is, is not around. And his workers they must of spied on Tea. I'll call a meeting for everyone to come to my house. _Thought Tom. "Hey Tom, what did you want to tell us?" Asked Destiny. Everyone turn to him. He gulps and thinks quickly. "I found ten dollars on the floor." Said Tom. He pulls out a ten-dollar bill from his pocket.

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 13. I'll update chapter 14 as soon as I can**.


	14. Tom Tells All

**Hope you guys like chapter 14.**

Chapter 14

Tom Tells All

Saturday Evening

Tea, Destiny, Yami, and Tom left the restaurant. Tea, Destiny, and Yami were talking about the rides and what ride to ride next. Tom walked behind the group. He was very quiet. _How am I going to tell Tea about this guy? For all I know Yami has some power just like the new teacher. I'll just have to play it cool until this guy has gone home. _Thought Tom. Little did Tom know that Destiny look back at Tom and saw a look of worry in his eyes. She was about to ask what was wrong, but she was interrupted by Tea's outburst when Tea saw an arcade. Of course Tea wanted to play one game Dance Revolution. _WOW! Tea is still good at dancing. This brings back so many memories. _Thought Yami. Tea won with the highest score and the crew left the arcade. The group went from ride to ride. They all talk and laugh. The park was starting to close. Tea, Destiny, Tom, and Yami exit the park.

Saturday Night

Tea, Tom, Destiny, and Yami got on the bus and rode home. The group was only an hour away from Yami's house._ Man this bus ride is so long. _Thought Tom. Tea sat next to Destiny they were talking about the park and what to do tomorrow. Tom sat next to Yami. He was very quiet and nervous around him. _Man I want this bus to be at Yami or whoever this is, house. _Thought Tom. Yami looks at Tom. _Wow Tom is very quiet. He must be tired. _Yami thought. In the seat where the girls were Destiny elbows Tea softly. Tea looks at Destiny. "What's up Destiny?" Asked Tea. "Do you notice how quiet Tom is even for him." Said Destiny. She whisper to Tea. "Yeah. Do you think he's ill?" Asked Tea. "I don't know." Replied Destiny. "But whatever it is we should talk to him." Answer Destiny. "Yeah." Said Tea. The bus ride was quiet after words. Yami finally got off the bus. "We'll see you later Yami." Said Tea and Destiny. Tom just gave a fake smile and wave. "Thanks for inviting me." Said Yami. He turns and walks straight to his house.

As soon as Yami was off the bus. _Great now that the guy is off the bus I can tell Tea about Ya-. _ "Hey Tom!" Said Destiny. She interrupts Tom's thoughts. "Is there something wrong?" Asked Tea. "You've been really quiet." Said Tea. Tom did not notice that the girls came in the back with him. "I…I'll tell you later. Can you guys both come over?" Asked Tom. "Um…sure." Said Tea. "I need to borrow your phone real quick." Said Tom. Tea goes in the bag and reaches for her pink cell phone. The clock on the phone reads 9:00p.m. "Who are you going to call?" Asked Tea. Tom takes Tea's phone and starts to dial. "I'm going to call Jordan and ask him to meet us at my house." Said Tom. Tom called Jordan and Jordan agrees on meeting Tom at his house. "Jordan will meet us at my house." Said Tom. He hangs up Tea's phone and hands it back to her.

Saturday Night at Jordan's house

_WOW! Something must be wrong with Tom. He sounds so serious on the phone. I better get coat and see what's up. _Thought Jordan. Jordan grabs his coat and heads out the door. It was cold outside. Jordan only lives five houses down where Tom lives. Jordan continues his walk down the street and he later reaches Tom's house and notices that Tom is not home yet. Jordan sits down and decides to wait.

Tom and the girls finally arrive in the neighborhood. Tom and the girls walk home in silence. Tom had his hand on his camera. _Hope everyone believes me and if they don't I have proof. I wonder who those guys were and why do they want to harm Tea? What has she ever done to them? _Thought Tom. Tea, Destiny, and Tom finally reach Tom's house and they see Jordan on the stoop. Jordan looks at Tea and Destiny. They all show looks of worry on what is wrong with Tom. Tom reaches for his key and opens the door he allows his friends to go in first. He looks around to see if someone uninvited has followed them. He closes his door and sees the worry look on his friends faces. "Tom, is there something bothering you?" Asked Tea. She tries to look at Tom in the eye. Tom avoids her gaze. "I'll tell you guys in the living room." Said Tom.

Everyone except Tom seats down on the couch. "Tom, are you ready to tell us?" Asked Jordan. Tom looks up at his group of friends. He takes a deep breath. "Guys…there is something wrong with Yami." Said Tom. "What's wrong with him?" Asked Tea. She said it in a worry voice. "Yami is evil." Said Tom. "What do you mean Yami is evil?" Asked Jordan. Tom took another breath. "I heard him talking to some strange group about getting rid of you, Tea." Tom said. He had lifted his hand and pointed at Tea when he said this. Tea, Destiny, and Jordan look at each other for awhile and then back at Tom. "Tom, maybe you should rest." Said Destiny. "NO!" Shouted Tom. "It's the truth. Even the new teacher is in on it. I got it all on camera." Said Tom. He looks at his friends hoping they would believe him. Tea, Destiny, and Jordan look at each other as if having a conversation. "Let's see the tape." Said Tea. Tom grabs his camera and hooks it up to the TV. "Are you sure about this?" Asked Jordan. He whispered in her ear. "Yes. If something is up then we should know what it is." Answer Tea. Destiny look at Tea in silence. Tom rewinds the video where Yami was talking to a group. Tea, Destiny, and Jordan are shock what they hear and see. The video runs until Tom turns off the camera when he sits down with Tea and Destiny. "I don't believe it." Said Destiny. Destiny looks at Tea and then back down. Tom looks at his friends. He starts to have tears in his eyes. Jordan looks up at Tea and back down. Tea seems to not be able to move. The group is silent. Tea looks up at her friends. "Why would they want to kill me?" Asked Tea. She said it almost in a whisper.

**Hope you guys like chapter 14. I'll update chapter 15 as soon as I can.**


	15. Plans

**Here is chapter 15. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 15

Plans

Saturday Night

"So Yami or whoever he is, is trying to kill Tea." Asked Destiny. She did not expect any answer. Tom looks up at Tea and sees worry all over her face. "What I don't understand is why. Why would anyone want to kill Tea?" Asked Destiny. She had tears coming down her cheeks. Jordan was in deep thought. "I don't know." Answer Tom. "I mean we all know Tea would never hurt anyone." Said Tom. "Hey Tom can you play that tape again?" Asked Jordan. "What for? We already know there are people trying to kill Tea." Said Tom. Jordan looks up at the group. "Yes, and I know it, but I want to see it again. It might help on who we're dealing with." Said Jordan. Tom replays the video. "Stop right there!" Said Jordan. Tom stops right on the items starting to glow. "I know exactly what those items are." Said Jordan. "Those golden items are the Millennium Items." Said Jordan. "What are the Millennium Items?" Asked Destiny.

Tom came back from the kitchen to get some snacks. Of course no one touched the snacks. "The Millennium Items were used by priest in Ancient Egypt." Said Jordan. "Wait a minute so those guys are priests?" Asked Tom. Jordan looks up at Tom. "Well it would appear so. Especially after someone being call pharaoh on this film." Said Jordan. "So we're dealing with a bunch of dead guys?" Asked Destiny. She was confused like Tom and Tea. "Dead guys or just bunch of nuts who believe they are from the past." Said Jordan. "But I know one thing is for sure those items are very dangerous especially if use to want to rid someone." Said Jordan. "How do you know so much?" Asked Tea. She looks up at Jordan. "My grandma told me all about this stuff when I was little. Back then I actually thought it was just a myth." Said Jordan. "How did your grandma know?" Asked Destiny. "Well, let me put it this way when you are raise in Egypt you hear tales about the pyramids or tombs. But those Millennium Items were told a lot more. The one thing that stood out is the eye on most of those items." Said Jordan. "What can they do?" Asked Tea. She was starting to shiver. "Well from what we can tell they can obviously be use to control people." Said Jordan. "Control." Said Destiny. She started shaking at the thought. Jordan just nodded and continue. "Each item has a special ability of its own. They all give advantages to anyone whoever holds them in Duel Monsters." Said Jordan. Everyone look up with confuse expressions on their faces. "Why in Duel Monsters?" Asked Tom. "These items were made along with Duel Monsters. Back in Ancient Times Duel Monsters was used for war." Said Jordan. "How were they? I mean wouldn't that be some sort of magic." Asked Destiny. Jordan just nodded. "Yes there were some magic back then. Now that I see the items, but I don't know everything about the items." Said Jordan. "I know one thing we must do." Said Jordan. "We have to leave for Egypt." Said Jordan.

"Leave for Egypt!" Shouted everyone except Jordan. "Yes we can get more answers from my grandma there." Said Jordan. "And besides it would be dangerous staying in this country anyway. Those items are quite dangerous." Said Jordan. "Couldn't we call the authorities or something?" Asked Tom. Jordan shook his head from side to side. "The authorities will not be able to help us. These guys have the Millennium Items and they obviously have control over Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. They could possibly control the authorities and send them after us." Said Jordan. Tea got up from the couch. "Listen guys maybe you should stay here. It might be too dangerous for you all to be with me." Said Tea. She had tears coming down her face. Tea turns away from her friends. "You guys gotta stay away from me. Who knows what this group will do to you all if they spot you with me." Said Tea. She had tears falling down her cheeks as she said this. Jordan reaches for Tea's arm making her turn around and face them. "Tea we are your friends. We would never abandon you." Said Destiny. She looks up in Tea's eyes and gives a small smile. "That's right." Said Tom. "And you can bet on me not leaving you either." Said Jordan. Tea was shaking and tears were flowing even more down her cheeks. "And besides we are in more danger here. Those guys that are after you would probably try to get us to tell were you are." Said Destiny. Tea wipes her tears away. "Are you guys sure about this?" Asked Tea. Jordan, Destiny, and Tom nodded their heads. "I'm so glad I have friends like you." Said Tea. "I'll call for a taxi and also schedule for are flights for tonight." Said Jordan. "Don't worry about the expenses I'll take care of it since I've saved a lot of money." Said Jordan. He took out a small silver locket filled with money. Jordan walks in the kitchen to get the phone before anyone can reject to him paying. Tea sits on the couch while Destiny and Tom talk about not bringing any clothes and probably buying some clothes in Egypt. _Why is this happening to me? Why? _Tea thought. "Okay I got a taxi that will be here in ten minutes and our flight will leave 1:00 a.m." Said Jordan. "What time is it now?" Asked Destiny. Tom checks his watch and sees his Duel Monsters on the table and decides to take them just in case. "It is 12:10." Said Tom. "The airport is only twenty-five minutes away from here don't worry we'll make it in time." Said Tom. "Let's go on and wait outside." Said Jordan.

Saturday Night Atem's house at 12:35

Isis sits down stairs and all of a sudden her Millennium Necklace starts to glow. Isis sees Tea and her friends leaving on a plane for Egypt. _Why are they going to Egypt?_ Thought Isis. Like someone answering the question Isis sees a boy who was in the room where they held Yugi with a video camera in his hand. _This was back at the restaurant. I must tell pharaoh and the others. _Thought Isis. Isis came out of her vision and runs to warn the other priests and the pharaoh.

The priests and Atem were in the living room. All of them were in chairs. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were sitting on the ground with blank expressions. "Isis what is wrong?" Asked Atem. "Oh my pharaoh, I have bad news." Said Isis. Atem looks up at Isis waiting for an answer. "Well what is it, Isis?" Asked Seth. He said in an unemotional voice. "My Millennium Necklace has showed me that the secret is out. That Tea and her friends know about us." Said Isis. The whole room was full of gasps and talking. Atem raise his arms to silent his priests. "What else is there?" Asked Atem. He realize there was something more that was wrong. "I saw Tea and her group leaving for Egypt." Said Isis. The room fell in silent. "Well." Said Atem. He got up from his seat. "Grab everything and also these three boys. We are going to Egypt." Said Atem. Everyone bow and started packing for Egypt. _Looks like there will be a little change in plans. _Thought Atem. "Pharaoh there is a problem." Said Isis. "What is the problem?" Asked Atem. "We cannot get a flight until tomorrow morning at 8:00a.m. Some how all the flights are book." Said Isis. _How can all the flights be book up until 8:00a.m.? _Thought Atem. Atem got up from his seat and went to his room to pack as well.

**Hope you guys like chapter 15. I'm sorry if this is late I've been busy lately. I'll update chapter 16 as soon as I can.**


	16. Getting Some Unanswered Questions

**Hope you guys like chapter 16. **

Chapter 16

Getting Some Unanswered Questions

Sunday Morning

Tea, Destiny, Tom, and Jordan had fallen asleep. Tea and Destiny sat together while Jordan and Tom sat together. All of them had been worry about being follow or if missing the flight. Tea wakes up and sees her friends all asleep. _Why would this guy want me gone? What did I ever do to him and why is he using those boys? _Tea turns and looks out her window at the view. It only showed sand and more sand. Tea turns from the window and tries to go back to sleep. _I wonder if we'll be safe in Egypt. _ Tea gently fell back to sleep.

_Tea was outside of the pyramid and saw Atem. Tea gasps and started running away from Atem. She kept running until she ran right into Priest Seth. Priest Seth grabbed her arm. Tea tried to struggle free, but she wasn't strong enough. "Let me go!" Shouted Tea. Tea then lean over and bit Seth on the arm. Seth howled in pain and release Tea. Tea ran and saw that she was surrounded by more Priests who had Millennium Items. "Let me go!" Shouted Tea. Atem walks into the circle. "It is time you face your punishment, Tea Gardener." Said Atem. He spoke in an emotionless tone. All of a sudden the sky went dark. Tea shook her head and scream. _

"NO!" Shouted Tea. Tea woke up in the airport causing a lot of the passengers to stare at her. "Tea, are you alright?" Asked Destiny. Destiny, Tom, and Jordan look right at Tea. Tea saw the look of concern on their faces. "Yeah, I'm fine." Answer Tea resting back in her seat. A lady with dark blue eyes and long blond hair with some purple strips in it came to were Tea and her friends were. The lady turns to Tea and Destiny. "Are you guys alright I heard screaming?" Asked the flight attendant. "Yeah, just a bad dream. Sorry to worry you." Said Tea. "It's no worry at all." Said the flight attendant. The flight attendant went straight into the back. "Do you want to talk about your dream, Tea?" Asked Destiny. She look at her friend she knew for years. "I would rather not." Answer Tea. She turns her face to look out the window to see what appears be some houses. Ding Dong. "Attention passengers this is your captain speaking we are about to land in Egypt. Please fasten your seat belts." Said the captain over the loud speakers. Tea, Destiny, Tom, and Jordan fasten their seatbelts and were preparing for landing in Egypt.

Back in Domino

Atem sat in a chair and looks out the window. "Pharaoh." Said Shadi. Atem turns to face Shadi. "Forgive me." Said Shadi. Atem looks at Shadi confused. "What for Priest Shadi?" Asked Atem. "I should have stood guard to see if anyone would have come by, but since I didn't now Tea knows and she is on the run." Said Shadi. He lowers his head to the floor. "You should not blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Said Atem. Shadi raised his head. Atem leans back into the chair with his arms cross. "I just wish it could have been later." Said Atem. "You know I had originally plan for her to have trusts Yugi more, so she would come over alone and no harm would come to her friends." Said Atem. There is a small pause between Atem and Shadi. "But now that Tea and her friends know I will not be able to carry out the original plan. I'll have to start with plan B." Said Atem. Ding Dong. Attention all those who are flying to Egypt please get ready to load. "Has everyone returned from the cafeteria?" Asked Atem. "Here they come." Said Shadi. Atem, his priest, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all got on the plane. _I would have gotten to Egypt right now if I knew Kiaba in this new life Tea made was here. _Thought Atem getting on the plane with his priests behind him and Yugi, Tristan, and Joey in front of him.

Tea, Tom, Jordan, and Destiny were about to get off the plane. Tea realizes she left her purse in her seat on the plane. "Hey guys I'll meet you outside of the plane I forgot my bag." Said Tea. "Okay. I'll call a taxi." Said Jordan. Destiny and Tom follow behind Jordan off the plane. Then Destiny stopped and turns to Tea. Tea looks at Destiny. "Is there something wrong, Destiny?" Asked Tea. Destiny shook her head. "Tea, I just want you to know that no matter what comes our way we'll get out of it together. Me, you, Jordan, and Tom." Said Destiny. Tea smiles at her friend and hugs her. "That's sweet of you to say Destiny. Thanks for making me feel better." Said Tea. Destiny turns around and runs out the door. "I'll see you outside." Said Destiny. "Okay." Said Tea. She turns around and runs into the flight attendant. "Forgetting something." Said the flight attendant. She hands Tea her bag. She was the same one who came and checked on Tea on the plane. "Oh, thank you." Said Tea. She was about to turn and leave, but the flight attendant grabs her arm. "I think you will need this." Said the flight attendant. She handed Tea a Duel Monster deck and a silver necklace with strange symbols on it. "What is this for?" Asked Tea. "This is for later." Said the flight attendant. She points at the deck of cards. "And the necklace." Asked Tea. "For any questions that maybe unanswered on your quest, Tea Gardener." Said the flight attendant. "What do you mean? How do you know anything?" Asked Tea. She was shocked that the flight attendant knew something about the quest her friends and her were on. "I cannot answer all the questions, but remember this I will always watch over you." Said the flight attendant. All of a sudden a bright light shone and the flight attendant vanishes from sight. _Who was that lady and how did she know my name? I never gave her my name. _Thought Tea. _My friends must be waiting I better go before they wonder what's taking me so long. _Tea put the necklace on and put the deck in her bag and left the plane.

Tea comes out of the plane and joins her friends. "Took you long enough." Said Tom. "The taxi will be here any minute." Said Tom. Tea smiles at her friends apologetically. "Sorry I was a bit distracted." Answer Tea. Her friends head for the door. _Should I tell them about the lady on the plane or not? _Thought Tea. "Did you tell your grandma that you are in town with friends?" Asked Destiny. Jordan slaps himself in the head with his hand. "I thought I forgot something. Hey Tea can I borrow your phone real quick?" Asked Jordan. "Sure." Said Tea. She reached into her bag and pulls out her phone and handed it to Jordan. "Thanks." Said Jordan. Jordan starts to dial his grandmother's number. _I'll tell them at Jordan's grandmother's house. _Tea thought. Jordan turns off the phone and hands it bag to Tea. "Well, she knows we're on our way." Said Jordan. "Come on guys I see the taxi," Said Tom.

**Hope you guys liked chapter 16. I'll update chapter 17 as soon as I can.**


	17. Meeting Grandma

**Here is chapter 17. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you all for the reviews. They helped me to continue writing.**

Chapter 17

Meeting Grandma

Sunday Afternoon

Tea, Destiny, Tom, and Jordan finally arrived at Jordan's grandma's house. "Hey Jordan do you think your grandma's home?" Asked Tom. He yawns a little tired from the plane ride. Jordan looks down at his watch and it reads 3:45 p.m. "I don't know she usually would go study one of the tombs from the outside at 1:00 p.m.-3:00 p.m. I'm not even sure she is home right now." Said Jordan. He goes up to the door and knocks. The group can hear footsteps coming straight to the door. An old lady with short black grayish hair and blue eyes and tanned skin greets the group. The lady looked very active and not even close to the age sixty. She reaches for Jordan and wraps him in a tight hug. "Jordan, I'm glad you came back home. How is your family?" Said the older woman. "Everyone is fine grandma and I'm glad to see you too." Said Jordan. Jordan's grandma looks over her grandson's shoulder and sees Tea, Tom, and Destiny giving a small wave. "Grandma I can't…I can't…I need air." Said Jordan. He was trying to get oxygen in his lungs from his grandma's tight hug. "Sorry." Said Jordan's grandma. She releases Jordan from her tight hug. He was breathing real hard from the tight hug. "Hey Jordan, who are these people behind you?" Asked Jordan's grandma. "Oh grandma these are my friends from Domino High School." Said Jordan. "Please to meet you all." Said Jordan's grandma. She reaches out her hand and first shakes Tom's then Destiny's and then Tea's, but then she stops. _Something feels odd about this girl. I better not say anything about this for now. _Thought Jordan's grandma. Jordan's grandma takes back her hand. "Please won't you all come in." Said Jordan's grandma. She smiles warmly at the group.

The group comes in the house. Destiny yawns and scratches her eyes. "You all must be tired from your flight I have some guest rooms for you guys. There is one for the girls and this boy will have to share with Jordan. We'll use your old room." Said Jordan's grandma. "No grandma, we came to ask ques-" Jordan starts to yawn himself. Jordan's grandma smiles at her serious grandson who reminded her of her husband. "Well I will as soon as you all get some sleep. You will not be able to learn anything if you all tired. Now I'll show you girls were your room is. Jordan you can show your other friend where your room is." Said Jordan's grandma. She walks up the stairs and signals for Tea and Destiny to follow. The two tired girls follow behind Jordan's grandma. Jordan sighs at his grandma knowing not to argue with her commands. "Come on Tom this where my old room is." Said Jordan. He leads Tom into the hallway into a big room with some Egyptian paintings on the wall. Tom looks at the wall paintings. "You must really be into Ancient Egyptian things." Said Tom. He looks at the paintings with wonder. Jordan shook his head. "No my grandma had this room painted when I was three. She wanted me to take over the whole study of the tombs and all." Said Jordan. Jordan smiles at Tom and reaches for a sleeping bag out of the closet. "But my dad wanted me to have more options so that is one of the reasons we moved." Said Jordan. Tom turns from the paintings from the walls. "So do I sleep here?" Asked Tom. Tom points at the sleeping bag. "No." Said Jordan. He shakes his head at Tom. "You sleep there." Said Jordan. Jordan points at the bed. Tom walks over to the bed and removes his shoes and socks. Jordan does the same. Both boys instantly fall asleep.

Upstairs the girls had a bigger room than the boys. There were twin beds. One was next to the window the other was against the wall. "Here are your rooms." Said Jordan's grandma. "Gee thanks, but you didn't have to-" Jordan's grandma cut off Tea. "Nonsense, anyone who's a friend of my grandson is welcome into my house." Said Jordan's grandma. "And besides I could not let you sleep out side or else people will think I'm cruel." Said Jordan's grandma. She gave a light giggle. The two girls smile at the grandma. "Well I better let you sleep and I might be out if you find that I'm gone. Sleep well you two." Said Jordan's grandma. She closes the bedroom door behind her. "She seems sweet don't you think?" Asked Destiny. "She sort of hesitated when she shook my hand. I think she senses something." Said Tea. "Well I'm sure we'll find out what it is later. You better get some sleep, Tea. I notice you barely slept on the plane." Said Destiny. Tea heads for the bed near the window. Tea takes off her shoes and socks and Destiny does the same. _Maybe I should tell Destiny about the plane attendant._ Thought Tea "Hey Destiny, thanks for coming with me." Said Tea. Destiny turns to Tea and smiles then she gets to bed and falls asleep. _I'll tell her later when we get some answers. _ Thought Tea. Tea gets in bed and looks out the window and then falls asleep herself.

On the plane Atem sat next to Yugi. Atem sat next to the window. "Pharaoh, don't worry we'll find the girl, Tea." Said Isis. She sat behind Atem. "I know we will." Said Atem. "She can't hide forever in Egypt and with our items we'll find her in no time." Said Seth. He sat behind Atem and next to Isis. _Tea, I won't let you escape your fate this time. You will face this punishment from me even if I have to hunt you all the way to the sea. I'll make sure your punishment is quick and painless. _Thought Atem. He looks at Yugi and sees a small tear falling from the young boy's face. _Yugi forgive me for doing this to you and your friends. _Atem turns to look out the window. Mahad looks at the Yugi from his seat next to Yugi. "Looks like he is fighting to take over again." Said Mahad. "Once we are inside the building were the plane lands I'll have no choice." Said Atem. "What do you mean pharaoh?" Asked Mahad. He looks at his pharaoh worry at what he might do. "I do not wish to harm Yugi so I'll trap him inside this puzzle." Said Atem. He held out his puzzle. Mahad gasps at the thought.

**Sorry that this one is short. I've been having some writer's block. I hope you all enjoy chapter 17. I'll update chapter 18 soon.**


	18. Learning About the Millennium Items

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 18 here. It took awhile to type. **

Chapter 18

Learning About the Millennium Items

Sunday Night

Tea stretches her arms out. She looks at her surroundings and remembers everything that has happen. Tea looks were Destiny was sleeping and found it empty. _Where did Destiny run off? _Thought Tea.Tea looks down her bed and finds a bag and on the bag was a paper that reads Tea. She picks up the paper, opens it, and starts to read.

_Hey girl, if you find this letter then you can see I'm not in the room. Jordan's grandma and I went to buy some extra clothes since we had only the clothes on our back. We are meeting downstairs for dinner. Jordan told his grandma the whole story and she will tell us the power of the Millennium Items when everyone is downstairs so you better get dress. -Destiny-_

Tea looks at the letter a little longer and then folds it up and lays it on the windowsill. She looks into the bag and finds two blouses, a skirt, pants, pajamas, and sandals. Tea changes from the clothes she wore from the water park into a white blouse and blue jeans. Tea brushes through her hair and rechecks herself in the mirror in the bathroom across the hall. She heads downstairs to join everyone who was waiting on her.

Airport in Egypt

Atem and his priests walk out of the airport. "Mahad, go find a room where no one will see us." Said Atem. "Yes, pharaoh." Said Mahad. He bowed his head and went to search for an empty room. Isis looks at Yugi and knew what fate was going to be put upon him. She looked in Atem's eyes and saw that he really did not want to do this to his former host. "Pharaoh are you sure about locking Yugi in the Millennium Puzzle that you were once in when if he fights to get out." Said Isis. She looks at the pharaoh concern written all over her face. "Isis I have no choice. If Yugi keeps fighting to get out harder and harder each time. I can't keep using the Millennium Puzzle or have you all used your items on him for complete control." Said Atem. He turns his head to look at his former host who stood there like a puppet. "It wastes energy and time on finding Tea." Said Atem. He looks down at the floor. "When if Yugi tries to break free." Asked Isis. "He won't be able to because I can I have a way of locking him in." Said Atem. "How? When?" Asked Isis. "I spent a lot of my time in the puzzle and discovered that I could do it to my host of course I would never do it to him because he was trying to help, but this time is different." Said Atem. "It will be like sharing a body again only this time I'll have more control over it." Said Atem. He smiles and then frowns at the idea of sharing a body with his former hosts and locking him up. "Pharaoh I found a room." Said Mahad. He comes to where the group is. "It's this way." Said Mahad. He points to the left where there is the hallway. Atem and everyone else follows behind Mahad. "Atem why? Please be alright Tea." Said Yugi. He was struggling to break free once again. He says it in a whisper. After hearing Atem's former host Mahad grabs Yugi's arm and pulls him forward.

Jordan's Grandma's House

Tea comes in what appears to be a dinning room. She sits next to Destiny and Jordan's grandma. Jordan sits across Tea and Tom sits next to Jordan. Jordan's grandma gives a small smile at Tea. "I heard the whole story, Tea." Said Jordan's grandma. "And I'm sorry at what you are going through." Said Jordan's grandma. Tea nods her head in sadness. "I hope you like meat because tonight we are having lamb." Said Jordan's grandma. "Thank you." Said Tea. Tea looks up at Jordan's grandma. "How much do you know about the Millennium Puzzle?" Asked Tom. He looks at Jordan's grandma hoping now she would answer their questions. "I'll answer all your questions as soon as everyone is done with their meals." Answer Jordan's grandma. "Grandma you promised you would tell us when we were all together." Said Jordan. Jordan's grandma sighs and looks down at her food. "I know Jordan but-" "No buts." Said Jordan. He interrupts his grandma. "You always taught me to keep my promises no matter what." Said Jordan. Jordan's grandma sighs and looks up with worry in her eyes. "Alright Jordan you win this argument, but your not going to like it." Said Jordan's grandma. "We're ready for whatever what is going to happen." Answer Destiny. Tea, Jordan, and Tom nod their heads in agreement. Jordan's grandma gets up. "I'll get my book that was past down from generation to generation on Millennium Items. I don't know all their abilities and my book does not have everything in it just the idea of what the items look like." Said Jordan's grandma. She heads to a room were it looks like a study. _I'm so glad that my friends are here to help me. _Thought Tea.

Outside the airport

Atem came out of the airport with his priests and with Joey and Tristan. _I'm sorry I had to trap you Yugi. It was the only way to-. _ All of a sudden, a light came from the puzzle and blinded the pharaoh.

"Atem." Said Yugi. Yugi was held up against the wall in chains in an Egyptian tomb that had originally been his room. "Yugi." Said Atem. "I won't let you harm Tea." Said Yugi. "I have to Yugi it's the only way my priest and I will get back to the afterlife. We do not belong to this time period." Said Atem. He looks at Yugi and Yugi looks back at him. "Don't you remember all the adventures went through together?" Asked Yugi. Atem nods at the memories. "Why are you using me and my friends?" Asked Yugi. "You helped me and for that you and your friends are needed for this mission." Said Atem. "Whether it means by forcing you and your friends to do it. I promise not to get rid of you all." Said Atem. "So why do you want to rid of Tea isn't there another way?" Asked Yugi. "I'm not sure." Said Atem. "Well I'm leaving and if you want to help I'll release you from this puzzle. I'll let all this sink in." Said Atem. "Atem, we have been really good friends for years and been through so much, but I will never let you get rid of Tea." Said Yugi. There was a light and Atem was gone. _I won't let him harm Tea. I need to think of a plan, but what? _Thought Yugi. /_You won't get past me. / _Said Atem through the mind link. "How?" Said Yugi. _ /We are connected again. So I can read your thoughts. / Said_ Atem. Yugi looks down at the floor and sighs. _Now what? _Thought Yugi.

Jordan's Grandma's House

Jordan's grandma came back into the room and dust off the book. It was black with dusts on it proving it had been around for generations. Jordan's grandma sat down between Tea and Jordan. "Here is the book." Said Jordan's grandma. Jordan, Tea, Destiny, and Tom got up and stood where they can see the inside of the book. "There are seven Millennium Items in the world and they have bearers. The bearers of those items have been given special responsibility." Said Jordan's grandma. She paused for what seemed like an eternity and then continued. "There's the Millennium Puzzle who was worn by the pharaoh. There's the Millennium Necklace allowing that bearer to look into the future and past. There the Millennium Eye causing that bearer to look into anyone's mind." Said Jordan's grandma. "Well you know what they say about a mind being a terrible thing to waste." Said Tom. He laughs a little and then he saw how everyone in the room was very serious. He apologizes and then asked Jordan's grandma to continue. She nods her head and continues on the Millennium Items powers. "There's the Millennium Rod putting people under control of that bearer." Said Jordan's grandma. Everyone shudder at the thought of being put under someone's control. "There's the Millennium Ring causing the bearer of that ring to make the Duel Monsters Cards come to life or delete someone's mind by making them only think it is a dream. There's the Millennium Key causing that bearer to be invisible, go into people's mind even their dreams, and rearrange their minds or just delete them." Said Jordan's grandma. Tea shuddered at the thought of someone going inside her mind. "There's also the Millennium Scales I'm unsure what they do and I'm not sure what power the Millennium Necklace holds either. But whatever they are they can't be any better than the other items." Said Jordan's grandma. Everyone has shock expressions on their faces. "How are we supposed to win against them?" Said Tom. "There is no way." Said Jordan's grandma. She bends her head down and then looks up at Tea. "And they are after you, Tea." Asked Jordan's grandma. Tea nods in response. "Maybe there is a way." Said Tea. Everyone looks up at her with hope in his or her eyes.

Tea explains the incident on the plane in the living room. She takes out the deck and the silver necklace the lady on the plane gave her. "Tea even if you do play them in Duel Monsters they have a better chance at winning tan you do." Said Jordan's grandma. "Why is that?" Asked Tom. "Well for one they have been doing it for years and two with the Millennium Items they are unbeatable." Said Jordan's grandma. "But there is a chance?" Asked Destiny. "It would be a small chance and I know just the person to teach you all how to play Duel Monsters. I have his address right here." Said Jordan's grandma. She hands it to Jordan and Jordan takes it and gives it to Tea. Tea puts it in her bag. "We'll meet him tomorrow." Said Jordan's grandma. "Sometimes he is not there so here is his number." Said Jordan's grandma. She hands it to Tea. Tea puts that also in her bag. "Well tomorrow will be a busy day you all better get to bed." Said Jordan's grandma. She smiles at the group. Tea, Destiny, Jordan, and Tom leave the living room and prepare for bed.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Chapter 19 will be exciting and who knows Atem and Tea might actually meet. Well if you all want to know you all will just have to continue reading. Until the next chapter.**


	19. Unexpected Surprise

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 19.**

Chapter 19

Unexpected Surprise

Sunday Night

Egypt

Destiny, Jordan, and Tom fell asleep. Jordan's grandma mentioned studying more on the items and why the people who bear them be chasing Tea. Tea sat up in bed and looks through the cards that were given to her and then at the silver necklace.

_Flash Back _

"_And the necklace." Asked Tea. "For any questions that maybe unanswered on your quest, Tea Gardener." Said the flight attendant. "What do you mean? How do you know anything? Asked Tea. She was shocked that the flight attendant knew something about the quest her friends and her were on. "I can't answer all the questions, but remember this I will always watch over you." Said the flight attendant._

_End of Flashback _

Tea lays flight on her pillow. _What did that lady on the plane mean?_ Thought Tea. Tea struggles to fall asleep and soon finds it impossible to sleep. Tea sits up in bed and looks out her window. "Something is coming." Said a voice in the darkness. "What?" Said Tea. She looks in the darkness and sees no one. "No time to explain. Leave now before the pharaoh and priest come." Said the voice again. Little did Tea know that her necklace gave a small light every time the voice came. "Who are you?" Asked Tea. "Hello?" Asked Tea. "HELLO?" Said Tea. She was loud enough that Destiny woke up. Destiny scratches her eyes and turns to look at Tea. She gets out of her bed and comes over to Tea. "Tea are you alright?" Asked Destiny. Tea gives a little jump and then realizes it was Destiny. "Destiny I heard someone who said the pharaoh and his priest were on the way." Said Tea. Destiny looks at her in worry. "Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?" Asked Destiny. Tea shook her head. "No I heard it." Said Tea. "So you two couldn't sleep either." Said a voice on the other side of the door. Both girls jump at the voice. The door was open and the light was turn on. The light revealed Tom and Jordan. Tea and Destiny sigh in relief. They all start to have a little conversation. Tea then sees figures outside. She shakes her head. _It must be my imagination_

Outside of Egypt

"We have arrived pharaoh." Said Isis. Atem looks at the house and sees that the light turns on. "Hide." Said Atem in a low whisper. Everyone heard him and hid in the shadows. Atem looks up at and sees Tea who was looking down from the window. _I found you, Tea. _Thought Atem. /No Atem don't do it./ Said Yugi through his mind link to Atem. _/I'm sorry Yugi I must/_ Said Atem through his mind link to Yugi. Atem ended his mind link to Yugi and signal for Shadi to go through the door and open it. Shadi nodded and went straight through the door. Shadi opens the door in silent.

_What was that? _Thought Jordan's grandma. She gets up and looks and sees that figures come in with Millennium Items. _Oh No! I got to warn the kids. _Thought Jordan's grandma. She runs for the stairs as lightly as possible.

Tea, Jordan, Destiny, and Tom turn to see that the door was opening. They find it to be Jordan's grandma at the door with rope. She comes, ties the bed with rope tight, and then opens the window Tea, Destiny, Jordan, and Tom look at her strangely. "Grandma what are you doing?" Asked Jordan. Jordan's grandma raised a finger to her mouth. "Shh…No time to explain, but you have to get out of here. The people with the Millennium Items are here." Said Jordan's grandma. Everyone had fear on their faces and were silent. Tea grabs her purse and puts her cards in them. "Okay." Said Jordan's grandma. She looks outside and sees that no one is outside. "Okay. You kids go on. I'll keep them distracted." Said Jordan's grandma. Jordan looks at his grandma with sad eyes. "No grandma. You can't." Said Jordan. "I have to now go. Go now." Said Jordan's grandma. She walks to the door and locks up the door from the outside with a key. Jordan's grandma walks back into someone. She jumps and turns around and gasps. She stood in front of the one of the bearers of the Millennium Items. He held a Millennium Key in his hand. "Get out of the way." Said Shadi. "Not a chance." Said Jordan's grandma. Jordan's grandma takes out her Duel Monsters Cards. "You think you can beat me." Said Shadi. "Let's Duel." Said Jordan's grandma. "Fine." Said Shadi. He takes out his cards and five more people with Millennium Items appear. Shadi whisper in one of the bearers ears. _I hope Jordan leaves now. _Thought Jordan's grandma.

"Jordan, come on." Said Tom. Tea and Destiny were climbing down the rope. Jordan follows them and Tom came down next. Tea gets on the sidewalk then Destiny, Jordan, and Tom. Tea, Tom, Jordan, and Destiny run for safety. Tea looks back over her shoulder and sees a bright light not realizing she ran the wrong direction and into someone who grabs her arms. Tea turns her head and lets out a scream when she sees it was Atem. Atem quickly covers her mouth with his hand so no one can hear much of the scream. Atem signals for Joey and Tristan to come and grab her arms. Joey grabs one side, Tristan grabs the other, and Isis covers her mouth so she would not scream. Tea struggles against the boys who held her and found it impossible. Tears run down her cheeks. "I got you." Said Atem. He comes close to were Tea was. "I'm so sorry." Said Atem. He comes close to Tea and with his hand wipes away her tears with his hand. _What's this is he crying._ Thought Tea. _If he hates doing this then why is he? _Thought Tea. Tea struggles even harder when he touches her cheek. He moves his hand away from Tea. "Let's go to the pyramids where Mana and Simon are waiting." Said Atem. "Not while I'm around." Said a voice in the dark. Destiny comes out of the dark and knocks down Atem leaving the boys to knock down Joey and Tristan. Isis steps in front of them to use her Millennium Necklace. Destiny comes, knocks her down, and is grabs by the wrist by Isis. Destiny struggles in Isis grips. "Tea! Get out of here now! NOW!" Screamed Destiny. Tea, Tom, and Jordan run away form them. "Grab her." Said Atem. He had Tristan and Joey grab Destiny. "Take her to my cousin." Said Atem. Tristan and Joey grab her arms and force her to walk back to Jordan's grandma's house. "What about Tea?" Asked Isis. She notices that Tea is no longer in view. "We'll use Destiny to find her." Said Atem. He and Isis walk back to the grandma's house.

_Destiny no. _Thought Tea. She started crying. "I can't believe we left her behind." Said Tea. "I know." Said Jordan. He thought about his grandma facing the bearers of the Millennium Items. He then also starts to cry for his grandma. "Come on guys we have to keep going or those bearers will get us too. And we can't let them get any more." Said Tom. He grabs both Tea and Jordan's wrist forcing them to come along. Tea and Jordan continue to run down the street and spot a door open. Tea, Jordan, and Tom run for the opening and hide in it. Tom closes the door and discovers that it is dark. Tea, Jordan, and Tom sit on the floor. All start to cry for their loses. _Why did they have to be taken? Why? _Thought Tea. She gently falls asleep along with the others.

Atem looks at the two new captives. "Do you know where Tea and her friends are?" Asked Atem. "I'm afraid not. They do not give a lot of information." Said Seth. "How about you Isis. "I can't either. Either someone is messing with my Millennium Necklace or the necklace no longer works for me." Said Isis. "We'll find them." Said Mahad. "We do have two very well known victims here." Said Mahad. Mahad touches Destiny's head with his hand. She did not react to the touch. Atem sighs and tells the priest to go get some rest in the house and that they will continue the hunt for Tea tomorrow. _Tea, you are only making this harder on you. I really hate taking more hostages, but if it means getting you then I will. _Thought Atem.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 19. I'll have chapter 20 up as soon as I can.**


	20. Finding Help

**Here is chapter 20. Thank you all for the reviews. It helps me to continue on these stories.**

Chapter 20

Finding Help

Monday Morning

Cellar

Tea wakes up and finds her and the boys in a small place that looks like a cellar. She rises up and looks at her surroundings. _I wonder where we are? _Thought Tea. She looks at Tom and Jordan. _Oh, Destiny this is all my fault. _Thought Tea. She sat down in the corner of the room and put her hands to her face. _ Not only did they captured Destiny but also Jordan's grandma. _ _Why are they after me any way? What have I ever done to them? _Thought Tea. Tom and Jordan finally got up and discovered Tea in the corner. "Hey, Tea." Said Tom. He walks over to where Tea was knells down. "Are you alright?" Asked Tom. Tea shakes her head. "No and it's all my fault." Said Tea. She continues to cry. Jordan comes over where Tea and Tom are. "It is not all your fault." Said Jordan. He wipes away a tear from his face. Tea looks up at him. "If it wasn't for me your grandma would be safe." Said Tea. "If it wasn't for you I would not have good friends like you, Tom, and Destiny." Said Jordan. Tom nods his head in agreement. "Tea you are best part of our friends group." Said Tom. "Now if Destiny was here she would want us to find this man on this card that grandma gave to us." Said Jordan. Tea wiped her tears away and smiled lightly at Tom and Jordan. "Thanks guys." Said Tea. Tea got up from the floor and went to get her bag. She takes out the card and hands it to Jordan. Jordan looks at the card and reads it.

Jordan's grandma's house

Atem sat up on the couch. He rested head on his elbow. _Tea if only you had not change your life. _Thought Atem. Atem sat up and looks at Joey, Tristan, Jordan's grandma, and Destiny. Through the Millennium Key, it revealed that Tea and Destiny had been friends for years and that they were extremely close like sisters. _Destiny and Tea are close like Yugi and me. Well I hope he forgives me for this. _Thought Atem. Atem then went upstairs to where the girl's room was. Atem goes to the bed near the window and lies his head down. _ Seth, Karim, Shadi, and Mahad went to look for any clues of where Tea may be staying. I think they should rest a little so they have a lot of energy. After all that chasing we did and without sleep to. Isis went to the store to buy food. That leaves me with Aknadin. Well at least he is resting. _Thought Atem. He gently fell asleep.

Cellar

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Tom. Tom looks at Jordan and Tea. "Well isn't it obvious we need to find this person grandma mention." Said Jordan. Tom sighs and looks at Jordan. "I know we need to find this person, but did you think that there those bearers of the items are looking for us." Said Tom. Jordan looks up at Tom. "I never thought of that." Said Jordan. "You know what troubles me." Said Tea. She went to where the boys were. "What?" Asked Tom. "How could those bearers have found us so easily in that house?" Asked Tea. "They must of use the Millennium Items." Answer Jordan. "But if they are looking for us why haven't they come now?" Asked Tom. He was now curious. "I guess they may only work when we made up our mind or something." Said Jordan. "Well we can't stay here forever let's have a look around." Said Tom. He ran up the stairs and Tea and Jordan follow behind.

Jordan, Tea, and Tom open the door and found that they were in a mini library. Tea read the sign on the door. It read _Sandra's Library. _ Tea, Jordan, and Tom continue to walk through the library. Jordan saw a book that caught his eye. "Hey guys look at this." Said Jordan. He lifted up the book so Tea and Tom could see. "What is it?" Asked Tom. "It's a book on how to play Duel Monsters and look who it's by." Said Jordan. He took out the card his grandma handed him. "It's the same guy that grandma wants us to find." Said Jordan. Tea look at the name and then saw more books. "Hey guys all these books are by the same guy." Said Tea. Then they heard someone from upstairs coming down the stairs. A man with dark black hair and green eyes came down the stairs. He look no older than thirty-five.

"Hey!" Shouted the man. Tea, Tom, and Jordan all jump. "What are you doing in my library and how you all get in?" Shouted the man. Tea look up at the man. "We came through an open door down there." Said Tea. She points to the door that led down stairs. "What were you kids doing down there?" Asked the man. He softened his voice after seeing fear and sadness on their faces. "I'm sorry we came in, but we need to find a guy name Ricky Swift. He wrote these books on dueling. It's very important." Said Tom. He took a step up next to Tea. The man had a shocked look on his face. "Do you know him?" Asked Jordan. He noticed how the man's face changes. "Yes I do. I'm Ricky Swift. The man who wrote these books." Said Ricky. "What can I do for you" Asked Ricky Swift. Tea walks up closer to where Ricky stood. "I need you to teach me dueling and fast." Said Tea. Tea looks up at him with urgent eyes. "What's your rush I have to leave for a bus or something." Said Ricky. He let out a huge laugh. "No we are being chased by people who are using the Millennium Items. They want to try to kill Tea." Said Tom. He points at Tea. Jordan elbowed him. Ricky let out a huge laugh. Tea, Tom, and Jordan sweat dropped as Ricky continue to laugh. "What's so funny?" Asked Jordan. "You all…I mean you're pretty uh…Tea…right." Said Ricky. He tries to recover from the outburst of laughter. Tea nod her head at the name. "Listen it is the truth you got to teach us all how to play Duel Monsters real good in order to beat these bearers of the Millennium Items and rescue my grandma and our friend, Destiny." Said Jordan. Ricky finally calm himself but had a smirk on his face. "Well whether your story is true or not I'll teach you. But I got to tell you all Millennium Items are just a myth. Let me get my deck of Duel Monsters from upstairs and I'll show you the basics." Said Ricky. Ricky went upstairs for his deck. "Can you believe that guy." Said Tom. "Well our story sounds a bit on true." Said Tea. "And if I was in his shoes I would not believe it either." Said Tea. She turns to look at the boys. "Let's just be glad he didn't call the cops or not teach us the game." Said Tea. The boys nodded in agreement.

**Here is chapter 20 for you guys. Chapter 21 should be up real soon. **


	21. Strategy

**Hope you guys like chapter 21.**

Chapter 21

Duel Monsters

Monday after Noon

Ricky's House

Tea, Tom, Jordan, and Ricky were upstairs in Ricky's room. Tea, Tom, and Jordan had gathered their decks to learn the basics of dueling. Tea learned quicker than Tom did. Ricky got Tea to play against Tom and won without trouble. Tom was shocked that she beat him so easily. "Tea you've gotten better than any other student I taught. Have you ever played the game before?" Asked Ricky. He was shocked that Tea could be so good for a beginner. "I've watch Tom play when he was trying to learn how to play Duel Monsters." Said Tea. Ricky looked at Tom and smiled realizing that Tom was still a beginner. "Is there a place you played it before?" Asked Ricky. "No. I've never played it just watch." Said Tea. She smiled lightly at Ricky. Ricky look at the clock and it read 11:00 a.m. "Oh man! I need to get downstairs and open the library." Said Ricky. He put on a hat and then turns around to face Tea, Tom, and Jordan. "I guess you all will have to leave." Said Ricky. Tea gulped in fear knowing that the bearers were still looking for her. Jordan had notice this and took a step up. "Can't we stay here just a little while longer until we have a plan?" Asked Jordan. "I can't leave you guys upstairs alone." Said Ricky. He crossed his arms around his chest. Tom took a step up. "We can help you in the shop for free." Said Tom. Ricky rubbed his chin. "Deal. I'm going to have a lot of costumers you know why? " Asked Ricky. "It's because I have new Duel Monsters on sale." Said Ricky. He lifts up the newspaper to show them. Even making a pharaoh want. Let's get going. I don't want to lose any costumers." Said Ricky. Ricky, Tea, Jordan, and Tom headed downstairs.

Jordan's grandma house

Atem and his priests where in the living room chatting. "I could not find the location of where Tea is hiding." Said Seth. "Where could that girl hide?" Asked Mahad. Everyone in the room went into deep thought. Atem got up from his seat and looked out the window to see sunny skies. "I'm going to the library." Said Atem. "What? Why?" Asked Seth. Atem turns to look at his cousin. "Because I heard they are selling new Duel Monster Cards and I want to find out what they are." Said Atem. He lifted up the newspaper for his priest to have a look at it. "Then I'll come along, pharaoh." Said Mahad. "You all stay here while me and Mahad go to _Sandra's Library." _Said Atem. Atem and Mahad both exited the house and walked on down to the library.

Sandra's Library

Tea and Tom moved a sign in the window that read new Duel Monsters. Jordan made sure the floor was clean. Ricky had a big smile behind the cash register. "Is everything ready?" Asked Ricky. He was excited about the huge crowd like a kid would be for Christmas Day. "Okay then. Tea open the doors." Said Ricky. Tea moves toward the doors and opens them. Over fifty costumers come through the door and look at the new cards. Tom and Jordan went to help two costumers by the window. Tea went to try to calm down to fighting costumers. _Everything is going good so far besides the costumers fighting. Nothing could possibly go wrong. _Thought Tea.

Atem and Mahad walk towards the library. "Here we are." Said Atem. Atem and Mahad were just about to walk through the door when they spotted Tea. "Tea." Said Atem. Mahad and Atem got out of the doorway so no one could see them. "So she's here." Said Mahad. "What do you think she is doing here?" Asked Mahad. Atem closed his eyes and gave a smirk. "She's working. She always was a working girl." Said Atem. He remembered when she used to work as a waitress and how she had that dream of becoming a dancer. "Should we go in and grab her?" Asked Mahad. Atem shook his head. "No. By doing that we would get a lot of attention and I have an idea." Said Atem. He looked up at Mahad. "What time does the store say it will close?" Asked Atem. Mahad looked at the door with the opening and closing sign. "It says it would close at 10:00 p.m." Said Mahad. "Perfect." Said Atem. "Let's go back and tell the others where Tea is." Said Atem. Atem and Mahad continue on their way back to Jordan's grandma house. _I'm going to regret doing this, but I can use this new plan to draw Tea away from her friends to my advantage. I just hope it works and if it does then Tea forgive me. _Thought Atem.

**Looks like trouble just stirred up for Tea. But anyway hope you all enjoy chapter 21. Chapter 22 will be updated real soon.**


	22. Surprise Attack

**Here is chapter 22 sorry it took so long to update**. **Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 22

Surprise Attack

Monday Night

Sandra's Library

Tea, Jordan, Tom, and Ricky clean up the shop. The clock read 9:45 p.m. "Wow that was the best sale ever!" Exclaimed Ricky. All of a sudden Tom's stomach growled. "Ha-ha. I guess I'm hungry for some chow." Said Tom. "Ricky got up and was heading for the kitchen. "I'll make some chow for us." Said Ricky. "I'll take out the trash." Said Tea. "Are you sure?" Asked Jordan. "Yeah I'll be fine." Said Tea. Tea walks out the door with the trash in hand and put it in the dumpster next to the house. She turns to go back in the house, but then she notices that something caught her eye. _Odd I thought I saw something in the shadows. _Thought Tea. She sands still in her spot and looks where she thought she saw the shadow. _I must be a cat. _Thought Tea. She walks through Sandra' Library shaking her head.

Outside

Atem, his priests, and the hostages waited until Tea went inside. "So she is here." Said Seth. Atem nods and watches the spot where Tea left. "Shall we go grab her?" Asked Karim. Atem turns to look at his priests. "Not yet. We'll send Destiny." Said Atem. Seth grabs Destiny's arm and pushes her forward. Destiny moved on forward like a puppet. "Did you put the stuff in her eyes and give her the stuff?" Asked Atem. He turns to see Destiny go where Sandra's shop is. "I have pharaoh." Answer Isis. "Good she should appear normal to everyone." Said Atem. Destiny was only five feet away from the door. "Now everyone get in there places. I've checked to see and there is a back door. So Seth and Shadi, you take Joey and Tristan in the back so no one will escape." Said Atem. He points to where the back of the library is. Seth and Shadi took Joey and Tristan and headed for the back. "Karim, Isis, and Aknadin you three go to the side were the windows are. Mahad and I will go to the front right behind Destiny." Said Atem. Isis, Karim, and Aknadin bowed and went to their post. Mahad whispers in Atem's ear. "What about this boy's grandma?" Asked Mahad. "She'll come in later if Tea and her friends escape again." Said Atem. Atem, Mahad, and Jordan's grandma went to the front door, but not to close were they could be spotted.

Sandra's Library

Tea comes back inside the library and spots Ricky looking at the picture. Ricky sighed and tears were evident in his eyes. "What's wrong Ricky?" Asked Tea. Ricky put the picture back in the drawer, but Tom grabs the picture. "Hey who's this woman and two girls?" Asked Tom. Jordan grabs the picture from Tom and returns it to Ricky. "Sorry about Tom. Sometimes he forgets his manners." Said Jordan. "Its fine. This is my family." Said Ricky. He sighs again and then puts the picture away. "Really." Said Tea. She move to see the picture of the woman and the two girls. "They look great." Said Tea. "Yeah." Said Ricky. He sighs again. "Who is the woman and the two girls?" Asked Tom. "This is my wife, Sandra, and my twin daughters, Catherine and Cathy." Said Ricky. "Sandra the same name as this library." Said Tea. "Yeah. I need it after Sandra disappeared." Said Ricky. "Disappear. How?" Asked Jordan. "I don't know I came back here from the store and she was gone. The weird thing is she did not take anything with her. There was definitely no break ins." Said Ricky. "How about the girls?" Asked Tea. She frowns at Ricky and his lost. "They are with their grandparents in Peru." Said Ricky. "Why?" Asked Tom. "Because it's for their own safety and I promised I would not return until I found Sandra." Said Ricky. He sighs again and this time a tear comes down his face. Tea goes in her purse and pulls out a napkin. Ricky rejects it. "How long has she been missing?" Asked Jordan. "So far it has been three years and I called this library Sandra so I would not forget to look for her." Said Ricky. There was silence in the room for the moment. "Well our meal should be done soon." Said Ricky. He went into the kitchen. Tom, Tea, and Jordan stood in the room and remained quiet until the doorbell rang. It made all three of them snapped out of their deep thinking. "Do one of you guys mind getting the door?" Asked Ricky from the kitchen. "I'll get it." Said Tea. She moves to the door and opens it. "I'm sorry, but we're-"Tea did not finish what to say when she spotted Destiny. "DESTINY!" Yelled Tea. The boys came to the door.

Tea blanks out and sees her friend's smile. "Destiny you're alright." Said Tea. A tear started to come down her cheek. Tea wraps her arms around Destiny. Ricky comes into the room. "What's going on in here?" Asked Ricky. "One of our friends is back." Said Tom. He had a tear coming down his face too and made sure no one would notice it. Jordan was about to go up and hug Destiny. _Wait a minute- how did Destiny get away from those bearers. Those bearers would never let her go unless- _"Tea get away from her!" Yelled Jordan. He grabs Tea and pushes Destiny away, but not quick enough. Destiny uses some sort of tool and aims it into Tea's arm causing Tea to howl in pain. Tom grabs Destiny's arm and pushes her out the door along with the tool. Ricky was shock by what he saw and was unable to move. Jordan locks the door and moves over to Tea. "Tea are you alright?" Asked Jordan. "I'm just fine." Said Tea. She gave a reassuring smile. "What was up with Destiny?" Asked Tom. "The bearers most have her under control and if she's here then the bearers must be here too." Said Jordan. He had panicked in his voice as he spoke. "I don't believe any of this." Said Ricky. He comes near where Tea is and checks her arm. "Listen its true and we need to get out of here now." Said Jordan. Tea grabs her purse along with her deck. "There is nothing wrong just a girl who may need a doctor." Said Ricky. Ricky comes to the door and opens it and his eyes go wide in shock when he sees the Millennium Items.

Outside

Atem was about to come in, but Ricky tried to slam the door. Mahad caught the door and swung it open. Tea, Jordan, and Tom saw that the windows were block from both sides. Jordan ran to the back and came back in. "We are trapped." Said Jordan. _ Maybe not. _Thought Ricky. He backed away from the front door. "Come on upstairs now!" Yelled Ricky. Tom and Jordan ran upstairs Ricky was about to run up, but then something was wrong with Tea. Tea tried to run, but felt dizzy. _What's…wrong…with me…I feel…so…sleepy. _Thought Tea. She gave a small yawn and then she fell onto the floor. Atem leaves Mahad at the doorway with Destiny and Jordan's grandma. He comes forward and picks up Tea and brings his face close to the sleeping female's, but then pulls back his face from hers. "Go we need to leave now. We already have-" Atem was interrupted when Ricky came up from behind and knocked Atem down having him dropped Tea. Ricky picks up Tea and runs upstairs. Mahad runs Atem's side and help him up. "Are you alright pharaoh?" Asked Mahad. "I'm just fine." Answer Atem. "Make sure Destiny and the boy's grandma stands guard so no one could get out." Said Atem. Mahad nods and gives Destiny and Jordan's grandma instructions to stay at the front door. Atem gets up. "Let's go after them." Said Atem. Mahad nods and both of them go upstairs after Tea and her friends leaving the two puppets at the door.

Upstairs

"Come on this way." Said Ricky. He carried Tea into his room and both Jordan and Tom followed behind "Why are we in here?" Asked Jordan. "Yeah there is like no place out." Said Tom. He puts a chair in front of the door. "Yes there is." Said Ricky. He gives Jordan Tea's sleeping body and gets a gadget from his desk. He goes where his bed is and moves it with that gadget. The bed instantly moves away and a door opens to reveal a secret passage. The boys look in wonder. "Come on we have to move quickly." Said Ricky. Both boys run down the passage and Ricky follows behind. _I can't believe this those items are real and those two. I know those two one of them is the priest and the other is a powerful pharaoh. _Thought Ricky. He ran down the passage and uses the gadget to close the passage. Atem and Mahad knock down the door. "Where they go?" Asked Mahad. Atem smirks he walks over were the bed is and sees that the bed was move by the scratch on the floor. "They escaped again." Said Atem. "Go and tell the other priests to come in." Said Atem.

Sandra's Library

The priests, hostages, and Atem were in the kitchen eating what Ricky had prepared. "Shouldn't we go after them?" Asked Karim. "No. Tea will come to us." Answer Atem. All the priests gave confused expressions. "Why do you say that?" Asked Seth. "That tool is supposed to give her all her memories back and where we will be." Said Atem. "How did you do that?" Asked Mahad. "I used my Millennium Puzzle and of Joey's, Tristan's, Yugi's, and my memories." Said Atem. "She should only be asleep for a day or two." Said Atem. Everyone was shock at what was said. "We should all rests because it will be a long ride to the tombs." Said Atem. The priests went to rests in different areas in the house. Atem left to go upstairs to rest. _/Atem I beg you leave Tea alone and let us all go/ Said_ Yugi through the mind link. /_I can't leave Tea alone. She must pay for allowing me and my trusted servants not to rest. I will release you and everyone else as soon as I deal with Tea/ Said _Atem through the mind link. Before Yugi said anything else, Atem closed the link knowing Yugi would try to get him to stop from getting Tea. Atem went into a room and fell asleep in Ricky's room.

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 22. Chapter 23 will be up soon.**


	23. Solving Mystery

Here is chapter 23. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 23

Solving Mystery

Monday Night

"How much father do we have to go?" Asked Tom. He ran down the dark passage with Jordan and Ricky. Jordan carrying sleeping Tea on his back. "We are here." Said Ricky. He turns from the tunnel to a door. Ricky comes to the door and opens the door to reveal a different type of house. It was smaller and more comfortable than the library. "What is this place?" Asked Tom. He looks around the small little home. "This is my home." Answer Ricky. "I always had a second home that no one knew about. Just in case I would be on the run." Said Ricky. "I guess I owe you all an apology about the Millennium Item thing." Said Ricky. He lowers his head to the floor. "Hey it's all fine. Thanks for not kicking us out when we needed help." Said Tom. Jordan was starting to struggle on holding Tea. "Um do you know where we can lay Tea? She's getting kind of heavy here." Answer Jordan. "Oh right come this way then." Said Ricky. Tom, Ricky, Jordan, and the sleeping Tea on Jordan's back went through one of the doors into another room.

Jordan set Tea down on the bed. "What did Destiny give her?" Asked Tom. "I don't know, but she's not dead. She is still breathing." Said Jordan. Ricky puts his hand on her forward then he moves its away quick. "Whoa! She's freezing!" Exclaimed Ricky. "What." Said Jordan. He place his hand on Tea's forehead. "Whoa! Your right." Said Jordan. "Do you have any extra blankets?" Asked Jordan. "Yeah. I'll go get them." Said Ricky." Ricky left the room. "Why would they do this to her?" Asked Tom. He came next to Jordan. "I don't know." Said Jordan. "All I know that they have Destiny under control and maybe my grandma too." Said Jordan. Jordan lowers his head and starts to have some tears falling down his face. Tom place a hand on Jordan's back. "Hey don't sweat it. We'll rescue your grandma and Destiny." Said Tom. "I would not count on that." Said Ricky. He comes up to were Tea is and places a thick blanket on her along with a hot pouch on her forehead. "Why do you say that?" Asked Jordan. Ricky turns to face the boys. "I'll explain it all downstairs." Said Ricky. He signals for Tom and Jordan to leave the room with him. Tom and Jordan look back at Tea. "She'll be safe in this room and I think she'll need some time to rest alone." Said Ricky. Tom and Jordan walk out of the room. Tea starts to sweat and her head turns from one side to the next. "Yu…Yu…Yugi." Said Tea. She said it in whisper and was quiet.

"_Huh. Where am I?" Asked Tea. She looked around and saw the darkness. "This is where you shall regain all your memories." Said a mysterious voice. Tea turns around and searches for the voice. "Who's there?" Asked Tea. She looks around and still spots nothing. "Who ever you are come out of hiding." Said Tea. The voice just laugh. "As you wish Tea." Said the mysterious voice. The figure appeared before Tea and reveal Atem wearing a pharaoh's outfit. "Yami?" Said Tea. She was shock to see him. Atem smirk at her. "I've been called that by my former host. I'm also known as pharaoh. You should know my name." Said Atem Tea looks up confuse. "What do you mean?" Asked Tea. "I see your still wearing the necklace I gave back to you." Said Atem. "Huh. What are you talking about you never gave me this necklace." Said Tea. She was starting to back away from Atem. Atem seem unmoved by her taking a step back. "Yes I did give it back to you. You first gave it to me in order to regain my memory of my name." Said Atem. "Well what is your true name?" Asked Tea. Atem smirk again at Tea. "I'm not telling. This is where you must figure things out on your own." Said Atem. "Wait just a second what have you done with my friend, Destiny and Jordan's grandma?" Asked Tea. Atem frown at the thought of taking control of them. "They're fine, but if you are truly concern about them you will come to the tomb where I was release to the spirit world and I'll release your friends including Joey, Tristan, and Yugi, my former host." Said Atem. "But until then." Said Atem. His puzzle started to glow brighter causing Tea to close her eyes. Tea opens her eyes and sees completely different scenery before her. She looks around and sees that Atem is gone. _

Downstairs

Ricky, Tom, and Jordan sat on the couch downstairs drinking some tea and eating some fruit. "What do you mean by I would not count on it?" Asked Jordan. Ricky took a small sip of his tea and then set it down on the table. "What I mean is that it is impossible to defeat the people who bear the Millennium Items especially these people." Said Ricky. Tom looks at Ricky confuse. "What is so special about these people?" Asked Tom. "Yeah we understand the power of the Millennium Items my grandma explained it." Said Jordan. "Well these people are the priests and pharaoh themselves from Ancient Times." Said Ricky. "Say what?!" Exclaimed Tom. "How do you know this you did not even believe they exist?" Said Jordan. "I was told by my wife and I found a book that has the pictures of the Millennium Items. When I was in the same room as the pharaoh and his high priest. I know this may sound strange, but I since a lot of power from him. Even if someone else wore it they would not have that much power." Said Ricky. Tom and Jordan look at each other in fear. "Then how do we defeat those guys?" Asked Tom. Ricky looks down at the floor. "I don't know. I just don't know." Said Ricky. He looks up at the two boys. "All I know is that it is impossible to beat them with those Millennium Items they have on." Said Ricky. Tom, Jordan, and Ricky stood in the room alone thinking.

Upstairs

Tea continued to lie in bed sleeping. A woman with dark blue eyes and long blond hair with purple strips sat next to Tea. "Hello Tea." Said the woman from the plane. "I know you can't hear me." Said the woman. "And I'm sorry I brought this on you." Said the woman. "But when you wanted that wish I also had a wish oh my own and that was to be young again." Said the woman. She places a hand on Tea's hand. "I wanted youth because I wanted to live forever that is why I granted your wish. I have live for many centuries only by granting people's wishes and yours would have made me live for all eternity too. I am known as a wishing star." Said the woman. Tears stream down her eyes. "But that was wrong and I have to fix this with your help." Said the woman. "I might in end up getting kill in the process, but I won't let the pharaoh or his priests get rid of you." Said the woman. The woman place her hand on Tea's forehead. "The only way to get the pharaoh to stop trying to get rid of you is by this process get your old memories back and get the Egyptian God Cards from him." Said the woman. "That will be the hardest part, but if you succeed I shall use those Egyptian God Cards to put things back together. I am not sure if that should get everything back together, but it's worth a try." Said the woman. "I'll be back when you wake up Tea. Which should be very soon." Said the woman. The woman gets up and vanishes from the room.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 23. Chapter 24 will be up soon. Thank you all for all the reviews they help me to continue. **


	24. Truth Reveal

**Sorry it took awhile to update chapter 24. Hope you all enjoy chapter 24.**

Chapter 24

Truth Reveal

Wednesday Morning

_There is no way that any of this is true. _Thought Tea. _I actually had another life. _Thought Tea. She looks around at her new surroundings. She looks down on the bed. _This has to be a lie. There is no way- "_Hey you finally woke up." Said Tom. He interrupted Tea's thoughts. "Yeah I'm awake." Said Tea. She gave him a cheerful smile. "I'll go downstairs to tell Jordan and Ricky." Said Tom. He got up and walked out the door. _How long was I sleeping? _Thought Tea. She thought back on the dream. _Why would Atem think I was friends with him? Even if I was why does he want to get rid of me? _Thought Tea. Tea rested her head against the pillow and blinked up. She then heard a knock on the door. "Tea." Said Jordan. Tea turns her head to see Tom, Jordan, and Ricky enter the room. Ricky carries a breakfast meal in hands. "Hey guys are you alright?" Asked Tea. The three men nod at her. "You must be hungry. You've been asleep for a day and half." Said Ricky. He places the meal on Tea's lap. "A day and half. How was I asleep that long?" Asked Tea. "I'll explain everything that happen." Said Jordan.

Tea finished her meal of pancakes with something that was not syrup, but a bit sweeter than syrup. "So Destiny is under control." Said Tea. "Yes." Said Jordan. "By the Millennium Items she is." Said Jordan. "What did Destiny give you. Because it obliviously wasn't poison and if it was just to keep you asleep it work, but you were not capture." Said Tom. Tea sighs she moves the plate off her. Ricky takes the plate and sets it on the desk. Tea looks up at the group. "That was supposedly give me my memories." Said Tea softly. "Memories did you forget something?" Asked Ricky. Ricky along with Tom and Jordan were confused. Tea shook her head. "No in other words the leader Atem believes that I was friends with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and him in another time." Said Tea. "What? Friends with them…in another…time." Said Tom. His mouth was wide open. "He must have me confuse with someone else." Said Tea. "That or he must be trying to confuse you." Said Ricky. "Why would a friend want to get rid of you?" Asked Ricky. Everyone just shrug his or her shoulders. Then a bright light lit up the whole room.

A woman came out of the bright light to reveal blond hair and purple strips along with blue eyes. Everyone jumped when they saw the bright light. "Hey you're the lady from the plane who gave me these cards and this necklace." Said Tea. "What this is the woman?" Asked Jordan. "What I like to know is how did she find us?" Asked Ricky. He was shocked to see the woman had not only found his secret home, but also had just appeared out of nowhere. "I'll explain everything now that Tea got her memories back." Said the woman. "What do you mean by I got my memories back?" Asked Tea. "All those memories are fake." Said Tea. "And how did you know about memories you weren't in the room with us." Said Tea. "The woman looked down and then back up almost in tears. "This is going to be hard to explain and I hope you all will listen." Said the woman. "Well I guess we could listen." Said Ricky. Tom, Jordan, and Ricky sat on the floor. Tea sat on the side of the bed. The woman stood up and started to explain everything even what she is call.

After the woman had explained everything to the group. Everyone except the woman had his or her mouths wide open. "I don't believe this." Said Tea. The woman looks up tears streaming down her face. "It's the truth." Said the woman. "But then this is all my fault." Said Tea. She had tears coming down her cheeks. "No this one was mind." Said the woman. "If I hadn't-" Tea interrupted her and shook her head. "No. It does not matter how you explain things it was my fault for making that wish. I should have never made that wish and now everyone is in danger because of me." Said Tea. She covered her head with her hands and started to cry. Tom and Jordan came to where Tea was and put their hands on Tea's back. "Listen we need you to calm down." Said Jordan softly. Tea takes her hands away from her face to reveal tears. "You guys should be mad at me not helping me. Because of me your grandma was taken and also Destiny." Said Tea. She covered her head again with her hands. "Listen we know that you should of never made that wish, but it was made." Said Jordan. "Besides we are friends and we all make mistakes." Said Tom. Tea took her hands away from her face. "We have to come up with a plan to save Destiny and my grandma." Said Jordan. "We also have to find a way to defeat those bearers and get them to stop chasing you." Said Tom. "There is a way." Said the woman. "There is what is it?" Asked Ricky. He was shocked that there was a way in stopping the priest and the pharaoh. "I can make everything go back to normal. Well almost everything." Said the woman. "What do you mean?" Asked Tea. She look up at the woman. "Well your old life would be back together again which means you'll have your old life again." Said the woman. Tea looks at her friends. "What about my friends Tom, Jordan, and Destiny. "They should not remember anything if everything in the plan goes well." Said the woman. Tea wipes away her tears then looked at the woman in the eyes. "How do we do this?" Asked Tea. The boys look at Tea sadly and then look at the woman. "Have you all ever heard of Egyptian God Cards?" Said the woman.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 24. Chapter 25 will be updated real soon.**


	25. The Decision

**Here is chapter 25. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 25

The Decision

Wednesday Afternoon

Ricky's home

Tea, Tom, Jordan, Ricky, and the lady sat in the room. The lady had finish explaining everything to them. "Why didn't you help us out before when Destiny and Jordan's grandma was still here or even before all of this happen? Why all of sudden now?" Asked Tom. The lady sighed and look up at the group. "I couldn't because Tea had no memories of her previous past and that made it harder to help." Explain the woman. "What is your name?" Asked Tea. "I am called wishing star. You can all call me star for short." Said Star. "So star all we need to do is getting the Egyptian God Cards." Said Tea. "Yes and everything will be like your previous life again." Said Star. "Will I forget again?" Asked Tea. "No you will definitely remember this." Said Star. "How bout us? Asked Tom. Star shook her head. "No you were not the one who made the wish. So you shall not remember any of this." Said Star. Tom and Jordan try not to cry. "It must be for the best." Said Ricky. Tom and Jordan nodded in agreement. Then turn to listen for more. "I'll go get some tea for all of us." Said Ricky. He walked out the room and everyone waited for him to return each one in his or her thoughts.

Ricky sat down in a chair with his cup of tea in his hand. Star takes a small sip of her tea and then continues on the Egyptian God Cards. "You see we need the Egyptian God Cards to bring back Tea's previous life." Said Star. "There like Duel Monster Cards only they are higher in value." Continue Star. "So we need these Egyptian God Cards. Why do we need them?" Asked Tom. "I mean I understand why we need them, but why these specific cards?" Asked Tom. "These cards have a lot more power than any card imagine." Said Star. Tom got up from his spot. "Well that should be easy finding where those cards are should be a snap." Said Tom. Star shook her head at Tom. "It's not just getting the cards. It's just that…that…they already have an owner." Answer Star softly. "Oh." Said Tom. He sat back down on the floor. "Who owns the cards?" Asked Ricky. He was extremely curious. "They are own by Yugi." Answer Tea. "How did you know?" Asked Jordan. Jordan was shocked that she knew who the owner was. "I have my memories back from my previous life and I remember Yugi won those cards in three different duels." Said Tea. "Oh." Said Jordan. "Tea is right and the cards are with the owner." Said Star. "How do we get those cards?" Asked Tom. He rose from his spot. Star looks right at him and then sighs. "I have no idea how to get them without getting caught." Said Star. Tea sat in the corner in deep thought.

Tea sat in the room by herself. Tom, Jordan, Ricky, and Star decide to sit downstairs and eat. Tea had not felt so hungry after learning everything from Star. _How will we get those Egyptian God Cards without anyone getting hurt or capture. _Thought Tea. She walks to where the desk is and sits on the desk. _Wait I know how. I'll have to go alone without Tom, Jordan, Ricky, and Star. _Thought Tea. Tea grabs her bag and puts her card deck in her bag. Tea was about to walk out the room into the room with the secret passage, but then Ricky appear in front of her. "Hey Ricky." Said Tea. She hid her shock in five seconds. "Where are you going Tea?" Asked Ricky. "What do you mean?" Asked Tea. "I know your leaving to go somewhere without us knowing. I was afraid you would do something like this." Said Ricky. Tea sighs and drops her bag. She looks down on the floor. "I have to do this alone." Said Tea. "Why?" Asked Ricky. "Ricky…I…I can't let anymore of my friends get capture because of me." Said Tea. Ricky let out a sigh. "I can't let you leave think of your friends." Said Ricky. "I am." Said Tea. "Please Ricky let me go." Said Tea. Ricky let out a big sigh. There was a pause in the room. Ricky went to the drawer and pull out a map and a handkerchief. "If you are going to leave I suggest you take these, but I will still tell Tom, Jordan, and Star that you have gone." Said Ricky. Tea looks up with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you." Said Tea. She hugs Ricky tight and then lets go. "Where are you going?" Asked Ricky. "I'm going to this pyramid." Said Tea. She pointed on the map. Ricky reads the name before she moves it away from him. She puts the map in her bag. She takes the handkerchief and it reveals a Duel Monster Card. "What's this?" Asked Tea. "It's just in case you duel and something to remember me by since we may not meet again." Said Tom. Tea had been looking at the back of the card and she turns it to the front and sees a female on the card. "This is the Scarlet Witch card." Said Ricky. "My mom play it and she remind me a lot about you." Said Ricky. "Thank you again." Said Tea. She goes over and hugs him. They both walk out of the room.

Tunnels

Ricky help Tea get in the tunnels with his key. He gave her a key to open when she reached Sandra's Library. "You go that way and then turn right and you will see a door and that will be Sandra's Library." Said Ricky. "Thank you for your help." Said Tea. Ricky nods at her. "In maybe a half hour I will tell your friends you went to the pyramids to face Atem." Said Ricky. Tea nods and then runs down the tunnels leaving Ricky behind. _Good luck Tea. I'm afraid I can no longer get involve in all of this. _Thought Ricky. He went back into his house and then closes the door.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 25. I'll update chapter 26 as soon as I can.**


	26. Thoughts

**Here is chapter 26. I'm sorry I had a bit of writer's block. Thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot to me.**

Chapter 26

Thoughts

Wednesday Night

Ricky's home

"You did what!" Shouted Jordan. Ricky explained everything to Star, Tom, and Jordan of Tea going to get the Egyptian God Cards alone. "She went to get the Egyptian God Cards alone." Answer Ricky. He had sorrow all in his eyes. "Why did you let her go alone?" Asked Tom. "Why?" Asked Tom. Star looks hard into Ricky's eyes as if reading his thoughts. "It's because she did not want any more hostages." Answer Star. "How did you know?" Asked Ricky. Ricky looks straight at her along with the boys. "I'm capable of reading eyes and your eyes told me everything I needed to know." Answer Star. "But what Tea does not realize that she would be giving those high priests and pharaoh what they want." Said Star. Star walks to where the light is. "Where are you going?" Asked Jordan. Star turns to him. "I know exactly where Tea is going and I'll be there way before her." Said Star. "She needs to come up with a better plan." Said Star. Star turns from the group of boys. "When you are facing bearers of the Millennium Items it is important to come up with a good plan." Said Star. "Wait a minute." Said Tom. He caught what Star said about being there before Tea. "How will you get there before Tea she must be halfway there by now." Said Tom. He crosses his arms. "I'm a Star I can easily teleport where I need to go and I need to go where Tea will be." Said Star. Tom uncrosses his arms. "Could you teleport us?" Asked Tom. Jordan and Ricky look straight at Tom and then at Star. Star looks at Tom with wide eyes. "I never done any thing like that before, but it's worth a try." Said Star. "Three people to teleport." Said Star. "Two people." Answer Ricky. "Two." Said Star. "I'm not going. I can't go." Said Ricky. "Why?" Asked Jordan. He walks close to where Ricky is. "Three reasons. 1. Those Millennium Items bearers are way too dangerous. 2. I did my part to help. And 3. I need to watch over my shop." Said Ricky. Tom and Jordan sigh. They both nodded at Ricky and then turn to Star. "Ok two people to teleport." Said Star. A light shone through the place causing Ricky to cover his eyes. When he uncovers them, he saw that Tom, Jordan, and Star were gone. "Looks like it work." Said Ricky to himself. He sat in a nearby chair and put his hand to his forehead.

Bus

_I know I could be walking straight into a trap, but I can't let Atem take anymore of my friends. He would never do this to any of us. _Thought Tea. Tea looks out the windows andsawthe last shop before she enters the desert. _Well here I come Atem. I'm coming for the Egyptian God Cards. This reminds me of Merick's attempt on getting these Egyptian God Cards. _Thought Tea. Tea thought back towards when Joey and she were use against Yugi. _Oh, I hope Yugi is alright. _Thought Tea. Tea continues down the road trying to come up with a plan on not only taking the Egyptian God Cards, but also a rescue attempt on Destiny and Jordan's grandma and also her other life's friends Joey, Tristan, and Yugi.

Tomb

Atem gaze outside while his priests went to rest inside. The hostages were inside as well. Atem still merge with Yugi. Yugi made several attempts to get out and take control, but it fail. Atem had learn to use Yugi's body and voice when he switch with Yugi only it would still be Atem in control. _I know you are close by Tea. I told my priests to go on to rest I want to be alone with you before I get rid of you for making that wish. _Thought Atem. _I want you to know that I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this and that I do care about you a lot. _Thought Atem. He went near the tomb's entrance and waited.

**Well here is chapter 26. I'm sorry it's short. I won't be able to update as soon as I can. I'll be on vacation for a couple of days and please leave reviews they encourage me to continue this story.**


	27. Meeting an Old Friend

**Here is chapter 27. Sorry it took me awhile to update my family thought I work to hard and needed a vacatian. I hope you all enjoy chapter 27.**

Chapter 27

Meeting an Old Friend

Wednesday Night

Bus

Tea sees all different tombs as the bus continue. The bus then stops at the fifth tomb. _Hey this is not where Atem's tomb is. _Thought Tea. "Okay miss this is my stop." Said the bus driver. "Wait a minute this isn't where I want to be. Can't you go further?" Asked Tea. "No can do miss this is the farthest I can go you will have to walk from here." Said the driver. The driver open the door for Tea to leave. Tea sighs and exits the bus. The bus turns around and heads back to the city. _Well here I go. _Thought Tea. She walks down the sandy path then a light appears before her causing Tea to shut her eyes.

Tom, Jordan, and Star came out of the light and saw Tea. "Tea!" Shouted both Tom and Jordan. Tea open her eyes and saw Jordan, Tom, and Star. She smiles at the group. "Hey you guys what are you doing here?" Asked Tea. "What do you mean what are we doing here we are here to stop you." Said Tom. He fold his arms across his chest. Tea sighs and then looks down. "Listen guys I need to this." Said Tea. She looks up at the group. "On my own." Continued Tea. Star steps up in front of the boys. "Listen Tea you can't go on without me. I'm the one who grant your wish and I should go and be punish instead of you." Said Star. She crosses her arms. Jordan steps next to Star. "Besides that we are your friends we can't let you go in by yourself." Said Jordan. Tea has tears coming out of her eyes. "That's the very reason why I can't let you guys come with me." Said Tea. "If Atem sees you he'll make more puppets and the deal would be off." Said Tea. "Deal? What deal?" Asked Tom. "He told me when I was getting my memories back that he would release everyone who became his puppet. The only thing I had to do is come alone and willingly give myself up." Said Tea. "Tea, that's not a good idea and what about the Egyptian God Cards?" Asked Tom. Tea sighs lightly. "I know that this may be a stupid idea, but I was hoping once the hostages were a safe distance away. That I would...I would grab his deck of cards and run." Said Tea. Tea looks at her friends disappointed faces. "Tea that plan will not work." Said Jordan. ""For one when if the priests grab you before you get away and another one is how do you know if you can trust him?" Asked Jordan. "He is a man of his word." Answer Tea. "Tea even if he is then think of your friends do you think we want you to go face this danger alone." Said Tom. Tea shakes her head from side to side. "Then you should know that we are all in it together." Said Tom. Tea smiles at Tom and Jordan. "Well besides that you would not make it if you walk from here." Said Star. Tea laughs nervously. "But what we need is a plan. The way this Atem moves is like one stratergy after another. We have to come up with a plan." Said Star. Tea nods. "Yeah Atem plans very good like he does when he plays Duel Monsters." Said Tea. "Hey wait I got one." Shouted Tom. "Did Atem mention through your memories putting his Duel Monster Cards somewhere in the tomb?" Asked Tom. "Well he keeps his cards in his pocket, but the Egyptian God Cards are in side the tomb." Said Tea. "Why?" Asked Tea. "Because I know how to get it where you do not sacrafice yourself and save the hostages." Said Tom. He whisper to the group about his plan and also how to get to the pyramid without being spotted.

Tomb

Atem stood at the entrance and look up at the stars. Yugi was growing tired in the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi hardly had any strength left to fight Atem. It made things easier on Atem and it also made him sad. _Yugi should be fine. I forgot how strong he was. _Thought Atem. He looks over the horizon for an approaching girl. He saw none. _I'm sure she is on her way. The only to fix this is to duel here in the tomb I duel Yugi. Only this is life or death and she cannot refuse this duel. _Thought Atem. _I'll only get rid of her if I beat her in a duel. _Thought Atem. He sighs lightly and looks up at the stars. "That is what I was told." Said Atem to himself. He turns from the stars and faces the doorway.

Outside Tomb

Tom, Jordan, Tea, and Star made it next to the tomb through Star's teleport power. Tea starts to walk up to the tomb's front entrance, but is grabbed by the wrist by Tom. "Just like we plan okay." Said Tom. "Me, Jordan, and Star we'll use the teleport to teleport us inside the tomb and in search of the Egyptian God Cards. You'll try to distract Atem and get him to release our friends." Said Tom. "While we take the Egyptian God Cards and teleport out before they know what hits them okay." Said Tom. Tea sighs and smiles lightly. "Okay." Tea walks up to where the entrance was in search of Atem and the hostages.

Tomb

Atem stares down at the ground and spots Tea. He almost ran down to her, but he had another plan. Atem changes into Yugi only he has more control over Yugi. "Tea!" Yelled Atem. He used Yugi's voice. Tea looks up and gasp. She runs where the entrance was and hugs who she thinks is Yugi. "Yugi your alright." Said Tea. Tears streaming down her face. Atem shakes his head. "Not excately." Said Atem. His voice changes back to his orginal voice. He also changes back to himself. "Atem!" Shouted Tea. Atem stares at her with his intense eyes. "Atem how did...why did...where's Yugi?" Asked Tea. "Yugi's fine and if you're wondering about Tristan, Joey, Jordan's grandma, and Destiny. They are all fine." Said Atem. "I had my high priests release them. They are right now sleeping in the tomb." Said Atem. He slides his hans in his pocket. Tea sighs in relief when she hears her other friends are fine. "Wait what about Yugi?" Asked Tea. Atem puts his hand on his Millennium Puzzle. "He is safe and I'll release him since you're here." Said Atem. A bright light came from the Millennium Puzzle causing Tea to cover her eyes. Tea opens her eyes and sees asleeping Yugi on the ground. Tea turns back to Atem and notices that he is standing next to her. Tea blushes when he looks into her eyes. _What am I doing he wants me gone. _Thought Tea. Atem grabs her wrist. "Tea why did you wish that you could forget about me?" Asked Atem. Tea sighs and does not answer. "You won't say. Do you know that it is my duty to get rid of you in a duel?" Asked Atem. Tea looks up at him in shock. "I knew about the get rid part just not the duel part." Said Tea. "Well if I win I get to get rid of you." Said Atem. Atem grabs Tea's other wrist with his other hand for fear of her trying to escape yet again. Tea shakes her head. "I refuse to duel you." Said Tea. Atem sighs and tightens his grip. "You have no choice." Said Atem.

Inside the tomb

Tom, Jordan, and Star appear inside the tomb. They found that the tomb had alot of doors and passages. "WOW that's alot of passages!" Yelled Tom. "Shhh." Said Jordan. "Remember there are bound to be priests inside." Said Jordan in a low whisper. Tom just nods his head. "We have to hurry for who knows what Atem might do to Tea." Said Star. The group went from one room to another and each had its own trap. They were lucky they escaped from trap to trap. Until they come in the room were they spot the Egyptian God Cards. They smille, but the gasp when they see the priests sleeping on the floor in front of the Egyptian God Cards. "Okay one person needs to try to go in and grab the cards without these guys waking up simple enough right." Whisper Tom. Tom turns around to see Star and Jordan have sweat pouring down their faces. "We'll do rock, paper, scissors." Said Jordan. Tom, Jordan, and Star do rock, paper, scissors and it ended with Jordan being the one who would tried to past the sleeping priests. Jordan steps into the chamber which is a little dusty. He side steps and go forwards where the Egyptian God Cards were.

Tomb

Tea looks deep in Atem's eyes and nearly faints in them. "Atem please let go." Said Tea. "I can't do that." Said Atem. Tea struggles against his grip. Atem pulls her into him and wraps his strong arms around her. It made it impossible for her to break free. He lay his head on her head and kisses her on top of her hair. Tea does not notice this. The only thing she notices is his tight grip. "Atem please...I can't... breath." Said Tea. Atem sighs and release her, but grabs her wrists again. "Atem I'm sorry I made that wish it just...it's just...hurt to much to remember you." Said Tea. "So you thought living a different life would help you get rid of your problems." Said Atem. Tea was shock by the hint of anger in his voice. "I...I'm sorry." Said Tea. "Tea I really do care for you alot." Said Atem. Tea had tears in her eyes. "I care about you too."Said Tea. Atem bends his head towards Tea causing her to blush. Atem's lips touches hers. He moves his hands down her arm to her back. Atem gently moves his hands up her back. It made Tea's stomach do flips. Tea returns the kiss and closes her eyes. She forgets the whole plan. Little did she know that Atem took a tool that Destiny had when Destiny stab her in her arm. Only this tool had a gold point. _This will not give you back your memories, but it should put you to sleep and this one will not hurt so much. I'm sorry I had to do this to you Tea. _Thought Atem. He held the tool at his side trying to decide when use it.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 27 and thanks for the reviews. I'll have chapter 28 up as soon as I can. **


	28. Rescue

**Here is chapter 28. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 28

Rescue

Wednesday Night

Inside the tomb

Jordan sweats as he side steps and he was sure that his heartbeat would surely wake up the priests. _For my grandma and my friends. _Thought Jordan. He builds up confidence and keeps going. Tom and Star start to sweat and panic at the thought of the priests waking up. Jordan continues to the table and grabs all three Egyptian God Cards. Jordan turns and waves the cards in the air. Tom and Star smile and then wave for him to come back. Jordan sides steps and moves forward to the door. Jordan nearly falls on Isis, but he regains his balance. Jordan makes it back to the entrance but then he feels an itch on his nose. Atchooo…. Jordan sneezes and woke up the priests. "Look it's that girl's friends grab them." Said Mahad. He got on his feet along with the other priests. Jordan, Star, and Tom close the door and ran for safety. The priests ran right behind them.

Tomb

Atem moves Tea towards him with his hand still kissing her. She walks towards him with her eyes still close. Atem with his other hand brings the object around Tea to were her waist is. Tea and Atem break for air. Tea's eyes are still close. She rests her head against Atem's chest. She sighs very lightly and Atem lays his head on top of her head. Atem almost loses his grip on the tool, but then he regains his grip.

Inside the tomb

Star, Tom, and Jordan run down different turns until they find a door. The priests are still behind them. Tom opens the door and Star, Jordan, and Tom run in for safety. Tom closes the door and holds it. "Tom look!" Shouted Jordan. Tom turns from the door and gasp. Tom saw all the captures asleep. Jordan runs to his grandma and checks her pulse. "She's alright. Star checks the others and nods in agreement. "Same with everyone else." Said Star. Tom was about to moves from the door and to where everyone else is. He turns to Star. "Can you teleport all of us before those priests find us in here?" Asked Tom. Star just nodded and lifted up her hands there was a bright light that everyone in the room vanishes without a trace.

Tomb

"Oh Atem." Said Tea. Atem rubbed his hand down her back. "Shhh everything will be over with soon." Said Atem. Tea opens her eyes and gasp when she sees that Atem has a tool like Destiny. Tea tries to act calm. She moves her hands down to Atem's chest. She surprises Atem by pushing him away from her. "You…you really don't care about me. You lie to me." Said Tea. She had tears streaming down her face. Atem shakes his head. "No it's not true I do care." Said Atem. "Then why do you have that in your hand?" Asked Tea. She crosses her arms. "So you wouldn't escape again." Said Atem. Tea moves to an unmoving Yugi and then a bright light appears before her and Atem causing both of them to close her eyes. The group appears from the light. "Tea come on!" Yelled Jordan. Tea picks up Yugi and runs to the group. Atem runs after her. Tea makes it to the group. Star raises her arms and they vanish from sight. Atem misses Tea and the priests make it up to the entrance of the tomb. "Pharaoh the hostages and Tea's friends got away." Said Mahad. Mana and Simon arrive at the entrance(they met up with Atem and the priests at the tomb and were down stairs preparing.) "I know I just saw them vanish." Said Atem. Seth takes a step forward. "Not only that, but they took the Egyptian God Cards." Said Seth. Atem steers hard at them. "I think I know why they took it." Said Simon. Everyone turns towards him. "You say the girl vanish and took the Egyptian God Cards well it must be obvious. She must be trying to change her life back to normal." Said Simon. "If she does that does that mean we can go back and rest?" Asked Mana. She had hope in her eyes. Atem had hoped too. "I'm afraid not Tea committed a high crime and it's our job to punish her." Said Simon. "I guess we'll wait in Domino where everything will return to normal and where Tea will be." Said Atem. Simon nods at the pharaoh. "Yes and also besides your host and Isis's look alike we'll need the other people who held the Millennium Items." Said Simon. "Why is that?" Asked Isis. "Well Tea can easily be drawn in by them and she would if she saw you all who have been chasing her." Said Simon. Everyone just nods their heads and turns to the horizon.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 28. And thank you all for the reviews. I'll have chapter 29 up soon.**


	29. Wanting an Old Life Back

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 29. **

Chapter 29

Wanting an Old Life Back

Thursday Morning

Jordan's Grandma's house

"Tea wake up." Said a child like voice. Tea rubs her eyes and opens them to see Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Destiny, Tom, and Jordan all staring down on her. "Huh. Yugi! Joey! Tristan! Destiny! You're alright." Said Tea. She reaches over and hugs her four friends. Her four captured friends hug her back. "Wait where is Star and your grandma?" Asked Tea. Jordan smiles down at her. "Oh grandma is cooking and Star mention that she needed to rest so she's upstairs." Said Jordan. Tea sniff the air and it smell of pasta. Jordan's grandma came in the living room. "Hello Tea. I'm glad you're awake." Said Jordan's grandma. Tea tried to remember everything that happens after she vanishes from Atem. Tea remembers feeling upset and confuse that she went to the couch and went to sleep on the couch. She had wonder directly to the couch with tears in her eyes. Tea nearly cries from the memory and hides her hurt from her friends.

Tomb

Atem looks out over the horizon. _Tea I…I'm sorry. _Thought Atem. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Atem in a whisper. Atem felt a tap on his shoulder and he turns and sees Mana. "Hey pharaoh." Said Mana. "Oh hi Mana." Said Atem. "Are you feeling alright?" Asked Mana. Mana had worry all in her eyes. "I'm just fine why do you ask?" Asked Atem. "Well ever since Tea and her friends left you've kind of not been with us lately." Said Mana. Atem looks up at Mana trying to hide his hurt. "Everyone is worry about you even Seth." Said Mana. Atem eyes widen then he forces a small smile. "Tell everyone I'm just fine and pretty soon we'll get more help from the people who bore the Millennium Items except for my former host and Ishizu." Said Atem.

Jordan's Grandma's house

Tea takes a long relaxing shower. She gets dress in a blue gown that Jordan's grandma wore back when she was young. Tea checks the clock and it reads 12:30. Tea comes down stairs into the living room. "Mmmm…smells good." Said Tea. Tea runs into Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan look up at Tea. She sees that Destiny, Jordan, Tom, Jordan's grandma, and Star are not in the room. "Hey Tea, can we talk in private outside?" Asked Yugi. Tea saw the seriousness in Joey, Yugi, and Tristan's eyes. "Sure." Said Tea. Yugi signals for her to talk outside. Tea comes down the stairs and walks after Yugi outside follow by Joey and then Tristan.

Outside

Tea walks outside and leans against the house. Tristan, Joey, and Yugi turn to look at her. "Listen guys if it was about the wish I'm sorry about that." Said Tea. "Actually Tea that's not it." Said Tristan. Tea looks up worry that her friends never wanted to see her again. _Now I know how Mai feels if things ever go back to normal I'll go talk to Mai. _Thought Tea. "Is it about you guys being use by the bearers of the Millennium Items. Because I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." Said Tea. She looks down at the ground tears streaming down her face. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan come over and touch her shoulder. "Tea we would never break our friendship with you." Said Yugi. "Da's right we're a team." Said Joey. "Sure we were upset about you not wanting to remember anything in the past, but nothing can separate us." Said Tristan. Tea smiles at her friends with tears streaming down her face. The boys move their hands and Tea moves a little away from the house. "What we really want to talk about is why would you wish to forget about Atem?" Asked Yugi. Tea turns and quenches her fist. "Because it hurt too much to remember him, but now…I want things back to normal." Tea took a deep breath almost as if she was about to cry. "And I never want to see Atem again." Said Tea. All the boys gasp at her answer. Yugi steps up close to Tea and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Listen I know your mad at the pharaoh for chasing you. I mean I'm mad for being use by the pharaoh." Said Yugi. "Same here!" Yelled Joey. "Don't forget about me." Said Tristan. "But I know he was trying to put the world back on balance again." Said Yugi. Tea shakes her head. "I'm not mad at him for chasing me. I can understand that I deserve that punishment and no one deserve to be use by those Millennium Items. It's just that…just that…he trick me." Said Tea. "What da mean?" Asked Joey. Tea turns around to face the group. "He tricked me into believing that he did care about me." Said Tea. "Gosh Tea that's rough." Said Tristan. "I can't wait until Star gets everything back to the way things are again. You guys won't be able to remember any of this and I never want to see Atem or even the Millennium Items again." Said Tea. She walks right back into the house before the boys could say anything. The boys just sigh and follow behind her knowing it was not worth to talk about it anymore.

Jordan's Grandma's house

3:30 p.m.

Everyone gather in the living room. Star came downstairs with the three Egyptian God Cards in hand. Star lay the Egyptian God Cards on the table and stood in the center. "So how does this work?" Asked Destiny. "You see with these Egyptian God Cards can help put things back together along with the necklace Tea wears. Tea takes off the necklace and throws it on the ground almost about to stump on it. Yugi reaches down and grabs it fast and hands it to Star. Star puts the necklace in the center. "What will happen?" Asked Jordan's grandma. Star looks up at her. "Everything will go back to normal and none of you, except for Tea will remember this." Said Star. Joey gets up from the chair. "Wait a minute why will Tea remember this?" Asked Joey. "She made the wish and now that she rewishes none of that everything returns back to normal it makes since." Said Star. Yugi looks up with his child like eyes. "What will happen to you?" Asked Yugi. "I will no longer be alive. Everyone, except Star gasp. "No don't gasp this is the way things are suppose to be." Said Star. "Tea, everyone please take care of your selves." Said Star. There was a bright light that shine in the room. Tea gave a quick hug to Jordan, Tom, Jordan's grandma, and Destiny and as soon as Tea broke apart from Destiny everyone in that room vanish without a trace.

Between Earth and Afterlife

Atem, his priests, his advisor, and Mana knew instantly where they were and what had happen. "So I guess the chase shall still continue." Said Isis. Atem nods at his priests. "Yes we shall call a meeting to all the people who bore the Millennium Items except for Ishizu and my former host." Said Atem. Everyone nods and calls upon the people who bore the Millennium Items.

**End of this story and a beginning of another**

**Here is chapter 29. This is the end of Wishing to Forget. I feel that since Tea has wish for her old life that there is no reason to add to this story, but there will be a continuation of this story with a different name. So be on the look out and thank you, all who have review and read this story. Hope to get more reviews from the continuation of this story.**


End file.
